Una Familia
by Asile-chan
Summary: Se supone que cada ser humano tiene una familia, o al menos así debería ser, pero tanto Mikasa Ackerman como Levi Rivaille han descubierto que no siempre es así; pero, el hecho de no tener una familia al ser pequeño, no significa que no podrás encontrar a alguien en el futuro para tener una, ¿O si?...
1. Cap 1

**Una familia**

 **Holiwis, yo de nuevo con otra historia para ustedes :3 aún no decido que tan larga será, pueden ser solo un par de capítulos o tal vez unos 10 o 20, eso el tiempo lo dirá, tampoco creo que será muy largos (No como este) así que ahora que ya dije todo, pues a disfrutar la historia.**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

"Familia…"

Una palabra que para muchos pasa totalmente desapercibida, todo el mundo tiene una ¿no?, si fuera así todo sería perfecto, pero existen casos que se cuentas en cientos, de niños que no poseen ni siquiera conocimiento de quienes fueron sus padres.

Entre todos esos casos archivados en miles de orfanatos, se encontraba el de Mikasa Ackerman, una chica que quedó huérfana a los 2 años, cuando unos sujetos mataron a sus padres, así, nada más, eso junto a su nombre era la única información que poseía sobre ella y su pasado.

Se crio durante su infancia en el orfanato de la ciudad de María; pues eran tiempos duros, y durante años pocos o ningún niño fueron adoptados; todos los que se iban era porque alcanzaban la edad máxima permitida y se les dejaba a su suerte, cruelmente, sí, pero en una sociedad que pasaba por grandes problemas económicos, eso era todo lo que quedaba.

La chica vio a muchos con cara de terror al tener que salir al mundo exterior, porque si bien en el orfanato la comida no era en abundancia y las habitaciones, además de la educación eran lo más bajo que podía imaginarse, al menos un techo cubría sus cabezas, y el pan duro que muchas veces era su único alimento nunca faltaba.

Pasaban así los años y a ella le tocó también el turno de abandonar el que puede decirse, fue su hogar; así que con 15 años recién cumplidos fue obligada a enfrentar el incierto mundo que se encontraba fuera del orfanato.

Comenzó a vagar de un lado a otro, observando las caras llenas de preocupación y tristeza de los habitantes de la ciudad, todo era gris, aunque poseyera muchos colores diferentes, pues todos se miraban ensombrecidos por las miradas vacías de las personas. Caminó durante días, en los que el agua y migajas de pan fueron su único sustento; llegó a otra ciudad sin siquiera planearlo, "La ciudad subterránea" pero esta era igual o más deprimente que la anterior, además que sus habitantes la miraban recelosos, como si fuese ella una ladrona; decidió que saldría de ese lugar y buscaría refugio en otro lado, pero ya estaba anocheciendo, y su cadavérico cuerpo no soportaría el frío de la noche otro día más. Busco refugio en una caja de cartón un poco más grande que ella, que se encontraba a la par de un puesto de baratijas, intentó meterse dentro para resguardarse, pero el mercader que se encontraba en el puesto de baratijas la tomó por un brazo y empezó a zarandearla, tildándola de ladrona y muchos improperios más.

-Pequeña ladrona, pagarás por intentar robarme—dijo el robusto hombre.

-Yo no quería robarle—fue lo único que articulo ella con voz rasposa, pues desde hace horas que había acabado la ración de agua que había logrado conseguir.

-Todos dicen lo mismo, pero te enseñare a no volver a hacerlo—seguía el hombre—veremos si después de que te venda al burdel y trabajes como mi ramera te arrepientes—decía con una malévola sonrisa.

-No, por favor—dijo ella a duras penas, sin fuerzas para defenderse, y con muchos mareos debido a los bruscos movimientos del hombre sobre su frágil cuerpo.

Pero de repente sintió como el hombre gritaba y alguien la halaba fuera de ahí.

-Maldito mocoso, algún día me las pagaras—gritó el hombre que, debido a la velocidad con la que alguien la llevaba, se encontraba lejos de ella. Volteo curiosa la cabeza para ver quién era él la había sacado de ese lugar, y logró ver aun entre mareos y la rapidez con la que iban, una cabellera azabache y un brazo que la sujetaba fuertemente, podía tratarse de alguien malo, alguien que quizá solo la haya ayudado para hacerle algo igual de cruel o peor que el mercader; Mikasa sabía que no tenía que bajar la guardia en ningún momento, pero esa cabellera y ese fuerte apretón le daban una sensación de seguridad que era incluso tonta hasta para ella.

Se detuvieron después de cruzar unas cuadras más, enfrente a una choza en bastante mal estado.

-Entra—dijo su rescatador volteándose a verla, ella solo lo siguió, sin asentir ni negarse, estaba confundida, y decidió que lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente, y si intentaba hacerle algo, defenderse con todas las fuerzas que su débil cuerpo poseyera.

Ya adentro se recostó en un rincón del pequeño lugar, podía parecer descuidad de afuera pero era otra historia por dentro; estaba totalmente limpio y tenía un agradable olor.

-Toma—dijo el extraño ofreciéndole un vaso de agua, que ella dudo tomar, podía contener alguna sustancia mala, y debía de estar alerta—TSK, No tiene nada malo, toma—dijo acercándose más, permitiéndole ver a la chica su rostro bien, pues cuando volteo a verla la primera vez, ella se encontraba tan mareada y cansada que solo logró ver una mancha borrosa donde se supone iría su rostro; era un chico de ojos azules y cabellos negros y bien recortados, tenía una mirada y gesto neutral, que le impedían saber siquiera si estaría cansado por correr tanto, se miraba bastante delgado, casi tanto como ella, lo que la hizo suponer que debía estar en buena forma para no haber caído rendido después de correr y llevarla a ella casi a tirones. Ella tomó el vaso de agua entre sus manos y tomo varios sorbos, hasta quedar satisfecha, mientras sentía como su garganta estaba menos rasposo.

-Gracias-dijo Mikasa luego de sentirse mejor.

-No te metas en más problemas, este lugar es peligrosos—fue la respuesta del chiquillo.

\- No tengo adonde ir—dijo ella, sin tristeza ni remordimiento, solo como un hecho verdadero.

-¿Tus padres?—preguntó el chico.

-Muertos—respondió ella.

-¿Familia?—dijo él sin saber que la pregunta dejaría a la chica que acababa de rescatar meditando, sin saber que palabras usar para contestar esa interrogante.

-No se que sea eso, nunca la he tenido—contestó luego de un rato-¿Y tú?—pregunto ella ahora.

-Tampoco lo sé—respondió el chico que cambio solo un poco su gesto neutral por uno con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Tus padres murieron también?—pregunto Mikasa.

-No, a mi padre nunca lo conocí, y mi madre me dejo a mi suerte desde los 4 años—le confeso el chico.

-¿Por qué te dejo? ella curiosa, era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con alguien, pues en el orfanato era prácticamente invisible para todos.

-Trabajaba en un burdel, y yo fui producto de alguno de sus clientes, vivió cuatro años ocultando mi existencia, pero al final la descubrieron y me dejo para no perder su trabajo—dijo e hizo una pausa como pensando si había sido sensato decir o no eso—solo me dejo con unos papeles con mi nombre y un logo que tenía grabado "Rivaille" en la parte de atrás—dijo y se levantó para ir traer dicho objeto y enseñárselo a la chica, ella se quedó sorprendida al ver algo tan brillante a pesar de lo desgastado y viejo que se miraba en algunos lados.

-¿Te llamas Rivaille?—pregunto ella.

-Levi—respondió—Levi Rivaille—dijo.

-Bonito nombre—contesto la chica.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?—preguntó directo.

-Mikasa Ackerman—dijo ella.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?—pregunto curioso.

-15, y ¿Tu?—dijo Mikasa.

-18—respondió Levi.

-Un gusto—dijo la chica.

-Un gusto también—respondió él.

-Es noche, puedes quedarte a dormir hoy si quieres—dijo Levi a Mikasa, quien acepto la idea.

Él le preparo una cama improvisada para dormir en la sala mientras ella utilizaba el cuarto de él, fue una buena noche para ambos, pues ella había logrado dormir en un lugar cálido y él había logrado un poco de compañía por primera vez.

A la mañana siguiente ella desayunó junto a Levi y luego partiría, a quien sabe dónde, a buscar de seguro otra ciudad a donde ir.

Todo volvería a la normalidad para ellos, él seguiría robando para sobrevivir, y ella seguiría vagando hasta encontrar a donde ir; así eran las cosas, así debían ser, pero a ambos se les hizo triste separarse, incluso después de tan pocas horas juntos; él temía por su seguridad, y ella porque lo atrapasen y lo hicieran pasar mal, eran iguales después de todo, dos niños solitarios y abandonados.

-Gracias por todo, Levi—dijo ella en la puerta de la choza dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-No fue nada—fue la corta respuesta de él, quería decirle que se quedara, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo-Cuídate—termino diciendo solamente.

Ella quería quedarse, había encontrado buena compañía en ese chico de cabello azabache—Adiós—fue lo que atinó a decir, pues, no podía quedarse sabiendo que solo le causaría problemas.

Y ahí se separaron, dejando un pedacito de sí mismos en el otro, agradeciendo haberse encontrado, pues por primera vez se sintieron humanos, contaron al otro esos secretos triste que nadie sabía, y liberaron al menos un poco de las tristezas que llevaban en el corazón.

\- 10 AÑOS DESPUES-

"Mikasa Ackerman, la mejor periodista de nuestra generación llega a la ciudad María para el encuentro más grande de periodismo del año, la joven prodigio fue elegida para el premio "In honoris" de este año"

Ese era el titular de la gran mayoría de periódicos de las editoriales de todo el país, era una noticia única y esperada por muchos seguidores de la periodista prodigio, Mikasa Ackerman, que con solo 25 años y con un pasado que nadie conocía, se había convertido en la mejor de su clase al estudiar, y luego, en la mejor periodista de la generación, llevando siempre las noticias más recientes y completas a todos los televidentes de "Noticias Titán" la cadena de noticias más importante internacionalmente.

La chica que residía actualmente en Shinganisa, sería la persona más joven en recibir el título "In honoris" que se es entregado a los periodistas con una larga racha de noticias importantes y únicas bajo su nombre. Era para muchos la perfección hecha mujer, pues además de su gran inteligencia y agilidad, se encontraba su belleza inigualable, sus curvas prominentes y su cuerpo bien ejercitado, junto a sus perfectas facciones que siempre tenían una expresión exacta para cada noticia o evento que ella reportara.

Graduada de la mejor universidad de Periodismo, se podía decir que la chica miraba un futuro brillante por cualquier lado al que ella voltease la vista. Lo único que para algunos chismosos que hablaban de ella en sus programas faltaba, era que eligiera por fin a uno de sus tantos pretendientes para una relación; se había rumoreado que salía con el doctor Armin Arlet, director general del hospital de Shinganisa, pero esto fue desmentido por ellos mismos y hasta por la gemela de este, Historia Arlet, dueña de la cadena de cadena de cosméticos "Queen", afirmaron que solo eran buenos amigos desde la universidad. Pero se sabía que habían muchos otros que gritaban a los 4 vientos su interés amoroso por la increíble mujer, entre ellos se encontraba Jean Kirstein, Abogado del bufete más importante de la región, Eren Jeager, reconocido arquitecto heredero de la empresa "Jeager Inc" que tenía entre su interminable lista de trabajos, el haber diseñado los planos del nuevo Aeropuerto de Shinganisa; y la cantante Annie Lionheart, quien quedo encantada con ella (tanto como para revelar su bisexualidad) desde que Mikasa la entrevistó cuando anunciaron su nuevo disco.

Pero aun así Mikasa afirmaba no tener tiempo para asuntos amorosos por el momento. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que la famosa mujer temía involucrarse amorosamente con cualquiera, nunca había conocido de amor, pues nunca lo había vivido, por lo que imaginarse al lado de una persona que en cualquier momento puede irse la hacía pensar dos veces antes de abrir su corazón a alguien; apenas con Armin e Historia había agarrado un poco de confianza como para contarles sobre su oscuro pasado, y esto después de años y años de amistad.


	2. Cap 2

**Vamos por el segundo cap, hoy vengo inspirada XD**

 **Espero sea de su agrado, no sé qué tan seguido actualizare, pero les prometo terminarla, tenía miles de ideas para el reencuentro, pero me decidí por algo de "Akai Ito" (habla sobre la leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo del destino) y también me inspire medio en una escena de "A Gentlemans Dignity" un dorama que estoy viendo a medias 3.**

 **Tratare de llevar lo mejor que pueda la historia, pues no sé si es porque ya tengo un poco más de experiencia escribiendo o porque cada vez que pienso en esta historia se me ocurren miles de ideas diferentes; pero muchas veces me cuesta decidir en cómo llevar la trama :o.**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

Había llegado por fin el tan esperado día, Mikasa se levantó muy temprano y comenzó a arreglarse; Se puso un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo y un par de tacones negros que resaltaban sus largar piernas, para el peinado de su corta cabellera y el maquillaje, se dirigiría a una de las sucursales de "Queen" la empresa que manejaba su amiga, ella misma había volado hasta María junto a Mikasa para poder arreglarla para la ocasión.

Condujo su Mercedes Benz y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba ya en su destino. Vio a Historia por una de las grandes ventanas, la pequeña se miraba muy ocupada mandando cosas de un lugar a otro en la sala; podía ser bajita y tierna, pero cuando se trataba de trabajo, era también bastante dedicada. Al notar que su amiga estaba tan absorta en su trabajo, decidió entrar y saludar:

-Hola Historia, ¿Llego en mal momento?—pregunto.

-Para nada Mikasa, solo quería cambiar las cosas de lugar, ya sabes, para darle un nuevo aire a esta sucursal—decía animada la chica rubia—Ven siéntate, es hora de comenzar a resaltar tu belleza natural—hablaba al tiempo que dirigía a Mikasa a un asiento para poner manos a la obra; comenzaron a pintar sus uñas con un esmalte mate que quedaba perfecto con su blanquecino color de piel, luego, comenzó a maquillar su rostro con colores bajos, dejando como punto llamativo sus labios, sus ojos brillaban por si solos por su espectacular color plomo, por lo que solo se le aplicó una sombra piel, para su cabello, corto las puntas y lo arreglo a un lado, era bastante corto, pero aun podía arreglarse de diversas formas.

En más o menos una hora la chica azabache estaba totalmente lista para dirigirse al evento, "Justo a Tiempo" pensó al ver el reloj que tenía en su mano derecha.

-Has hecho un trabajo espectacular Historia, muchas gracias—dijo ella sinceramente, su pequeña amiga era una estilista totalmente genial, ella misma elegía los colores y combinaciones para cada nuevo producto que lanzaba, y siempre acertaba rotundamente.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Mikasa, lamento no poder acompañarte al evento—se lamentó la rubia, que había recibido a última hora la noticia que la supermodelo que sería la cara de sus productos en Francia había aterrizado antes, y esa misma tarde tendrían que firmar el contrato—Sé que Armin lo siente igual—añadió; su gemelo estaba en esos momentos en una conferencia de prensa en Shinganisa, con el motivo de dar a conocer sobre el recién aprobado proyecto de una nueva ala del hospital que se especializaría solo en atención gratuita a los sectores más pobres.

-No te lamentes Historia—Dijo Mikasa consolando a su amiga,- Agradezco sus buenas intenciones y comprendo perfectamente los motivos por los que ninguno pudo ir—finalizo dándole una palmadita en la espalda—Ahora, tengo que irme, o llegare tarde; te deseo suerte con la supermodelo—se despidió la chica.

-Mucha suerte a ti también—dijo la rubia.

Mikasa se dirigió al evento, al cual llego (como siempre) puntual; recibió muchos cumplidos de uno que otro camarada que la vio en el lugar; la ceremonia dio luego inicio y se le entrego el esperado reconocimiento, cosa que todos aplaudieron en aprobación, pues hasta sus rivales de noticias, reconocían que la chica lo tenía bien merecido. Al terminar la ceremonia recibió muchas invitaciones para ir a celebrar, pero la huraña chica las rechazo a todas cordialmente, pensó en verse con Historia, pero al llamarle y darse cuenta que tenía el teléfono apagado, supuso que no había salido de su cita, por lo que para matar el tiempo, decidió irse a comprar algunos recuerdos del lugar, más para Historia y Armin que para sí misma, pues a ella, incluso luego de tantos años no le hacía mucho ánimo encontrarse en esa ciudad. De camino a su destino, paso por el viejo orfanato, que todavía seguía en pie, vacío, debido a sus peligrosas estructuras ya ruinas, pero seguía dando ese aire nostálgico y triste que Mikasa recordaba durante su infancia.

Cualquier otro se preguntaría que habría sido de todos los niños con los que creció, pero ella, que debido a su timidez siempre fue como un cero a la izquierda en ese lugar, no recuerda ni siquiera el nombre de alguno de ellos. El único recuerdo de esos años, fue el momento en que salió, más precisamente, en el que llego a la ciudad subterránea y cierto chico pelinegro la rescato y hasta la dejo dormir en su casa una noche, siendo prácticamente extraños. Era raro, tenía mucho tiempo sin acordarse de ese hecho, prefería tener su mente ocupada en el trabajo, eso para ella era sin duda más productivo.

Intento recordar el nombre de su rescator, pero tanto eso como su rostro eran bastante borrosos en su mente, lo único que recuerda exactamente era el color de su cabello y la confianza que le infundio sin ni siquiera conocerse.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos durante bastante tiempo, pues el clima había comenzado a ponerse más helado, levanto su mano para poder observar la hora en su reloj, pero en ese preciso instante alguien paso detrás de ella, y un hilillo de la bufanda roja que esa persona cargaba quedo atorada en el reloj; al parecer la persona no lo había notado, pues seguía su camino, pero ella, pensado en que de seguir así la bufanda terminaría por deshilársele, se volteo y llamo su atención:

-Disculpe, su bufanda esta atorada en mi reloj—dijo y observo al dueño de la bufanda, algo dentro de su interior comenzó a moverse, esa cabellera, ese color negro que para cualquiera podía ser común se le hizo tan familiar, que no supo si el hombre tardo minutos en voltearse o fue ella quien lo sintió así.

Al estar de frente, a ella casi se le para el corazón, sentía que todo lo que hasta hace poco no podía recordar llego a su mente de forma tan rápida; ese rostro inexpresivo, esos ojos azules, incluso la forma del peinado, todo le recordó a ese jovencito que en su infancia la salvo de ser la víctima de un mercado con mal carácter.

El por su lado, tardo unos segundos más en reaccionar, al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba en el momento en que iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, sintió que se transportaba al pasado, justo al momento en que, en un acto estúpido según él, ayudo a una desconocida, y no solo eso, sino que además la dejo dormir con él; y por si fuera poco, recordó la tristeza que le causo que esa desconocida se fuera a la mañana siguiente. Había reprimido esos recuerdos durante años, y ahora todo volvía, por lo que al voltearse, y reconocer aun con el maquillaje y la madurez adquirida, el rostro de esa quinceañera que en algún momento ayudo, cambio un poco ese rostro serio por uno de verdadera sorpresa, ella se encontraba en el mismo estado, con ver el asombro en sus ojos lo sabía.

Ambos estaban callados, solo viéndose, sin saber que decir o que hacer. No eran viejos amigos, se toparon una sola vez y ya. Ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguno, y era incomodo, porque aun en su interior, temían que si no decían nada, el otro se iría y muchas dudas que en esos minutos iban surgiendo quedarían sin respuesta de nuevo.

-Levi—dijo Mikasa luego otro rato de silencio, en el que seguían parados como estatuas, su nombre había salido solo de su boca, sin forzar nada, incluso se avergonzó un poco, ¿Qué tal si él no la recordaba? No, eso era imposible, estaba igual de sorprendido que ella, pero, ¿Y si para el eso no era igual de importante? Incluso ella misma se sentía estúpida por darle tremenda importancia a alguien que conoció hace diez años y con quien ya nunca había tenido contacto; pero ¿Cómo le explicaba eso a su corazón que no paraba de latir?

-Mikasa…Ackerman—pronuncio el, recordó su nombre a la perfección en cuanto la vio, aun vestida de forma elegante y dejando de ser la mocosa delgadísima que fue hace 10 años, al mirarla a los ojos su nombre inundaba su mente.

-¿Cómo has estado?—dijo la azabache intentando darle flote a alguna conversación.

-Bien—dijo él y callo durante un momento, pensando en que si seguía el rumbo de esta conversación monótona, dentro de un par de minutos habría acabado y cada uno se iría por su propio camino, cosa que si se ve desde el punto racional era lo más lógico, pero en ese momento, a Levi le importaba un carajo la lógica, lo que quería es hallar la forma de seguir hablando con ella—Vamos por un café—dijo al fin. No era una pregunta, estaba afirmándole que irían por un café, no dejaba espacio para negarse, y esto Mikasa lo noto; si fuera otra situación se negaría de inmediato con solo sentir de que alguien quería controlarla, pero en estos momentos no era Mikasa Ackerman, la gran periodista, la mujer fuerte e independiente; sino que había vuelto a ser esa pequeña quinceañera que se dejó arrastrar por un desconocido que la rescataba.

-Vamos—fue su corta respuesta, comenzó a caminar pasos atrás de Levi, dejando incluso su auto olvidado, no le importaba si le pasaba algo en ese instante, su mente estaba dirigida a una sola cosa "El reencuetro de Levi Rivaille"./


	3. Cap 3

**Sorpresa! Capitulo doble solo porque es mi domingo Libre :3**

 **Pasen y lean la continuación 3**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

 **PD: Si tienen ideas o sugerencias sobre la historia, la escritura, síntesis o sinopsis, agradecería me las dejaran en reviews**

Los pasos que dieron hasta la cafetería fueron muchos, pero a ninguno se le ocurrió tomar un taxi, o el metro, simplemente estaban tan concentrados procesando lo que acababa de pasar, o más bien, lo que acababan de sentir, que ninguno de los dos tenía otro pensamiento en la cabeza.

Al llegar el clima había descendido más drásticamente, bien serían la cinco de la tarde para esos momentos, Levi pidió un café negro y Mikasa un capucchino fuerte, esperaron en silencio hasta que sus órdenes fueron llevadas a su mesa, y luego se concentraron en ver su café, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera le prestaban atención al color o sabor de este, solo lo ocupaban para no verse el uno al otro; cualquier persona que pasara a la par de ellos pensaría que se odiaban, o que estaban en una de esas citas obligatorias que ya sea por razones de trabajo o personales terminas teniendo al menos una vez en las vida.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu vida?—pregunto Levi por fin, decidió que era tiempo de empezar a comportarse, una mujer no podía alterar sus nervios tanto, bueno, no cualquier mujer, pero esa que tenía delante suyo tenía algo que lo hacía sentirse un crio.

-Estuve sola un par de meses luego de encontrarnos, pero al llegar a la ciudad de Shinganisa un militar de bastante edad me adopto—decía la chica quien, al escuchar la pregunta que se le había hecho pensó en decir simplemente "Bien" o "No me quejo" o como máximo hablar de su trabajo, pero le soltó sobre su adopción de forma tan natural que se maldijo por haber dejado que las palabras salieran de su boca de forma tan liberal; tardo años en contárselo a Armin e Historia, y ahora se lo dice de buenas a primeras a este extraño de su pasado.

-Esas son excelentes noticias—dijo Levi siempre neutral, pero en verdad le aliviaba saber que la habían adoptado, por las ropas que andaba, sabía que tenía dinero, pero por un momento pensó que posiblemente se casó con alguien rico, y por muy estúpido que pareciera, imaginársela casada con alguien lo ponía disgustado.

-¿Y que ha y ti?—pregunto ella.

-Alrededor de 3 semanas luego de conocernos, llego alguien que decía ser mi tío a buscar a mi madre, le dije que ella no vivía más ahí y cuando fue a buscarla al burdel dijeron que había muerto—hizo una pausa, era la primera vez que le decía algo así a alguien, nadie, a excepción de su tío sabia sobre eso, pero por una extraña razón no se le hacía difícil contarle cosas así a la azabache—luego de eso, se ofreció a llevarme con él, y aunque al principio me negué, termine accediendo y viaje a Francia, he vivido ahí desde entonces—dijo finalizando el relato, omitiendo varias partes que decidió guardarse, pues de seguro quedaría muy mal si las decía.

-Tú también has tenido buena suerte entonces, es un gusto saber que encontraste a tu familia después de todo—dijo Mikasa recordando la charla sobre la familia que tuvieron hace 10 años.

-No creo que haya sido así—dijo Levi sinceramente,-kenny, mi tío, luego de esa vez no lo he vuelto a ver, es quien me ayudo a terminar mis estudios e hizo que me aceptaran como parte de la descendencia Rivaille, aunque esto a mi poco me importaba, pero todo lo hacía desde lejos y por terceras personas, no hemos hablado ni una sola vez desde que llegue a Francia—le confeso, Levi si sintió una pizca de esperanza de por fin tener una familia cuando se encontró con Kenny, pero este, como único descendiente vivo en ese momento de los Rivaille, siempre viajaba y cumplía con toda esa mierda de deberes de la realeza, porque si, Levi descubrió que era parte de los condes de la realeza Francesa, él y Kenny eran los únicos que quedaban, por lo que tuvo que someterse a una educación bastante dura, la cual logro atravesar con honores, y en el momento en que Kenny muriera, tendría que tomar su lugar, cosa que no le agradaba mucho, pues con lo huraño que era, tener que soportar esas fiestas de gala y toda la hipocresía del alto mundo no le parecía buen plan.—Pero tú por fin tuviste tu familia cuando te adoptaron ¿no?—pregunto el ahora.

-Era un buen tipo—empezó diciendo Mikasa—pero a pesar de su avanzada edad, seguía trabajando, era un comandante de las fuerzas aéreas del país, por lo que siempre estaba fuera; me daba todo lo económicamente necesario, y las pocas veces que trate con él fue muy amable, pero nunca estuvimos juntos en alguna fecha especial ni nada, no tenía esposa ni hijos, solo había conocido de trabajo, por lo que no lo culpo—proseguía—tampoco llevo su apellido, fue un acuerdo al que llegamos cuando me adopto, por lo que nadie sabía que era la hija adoptiva de Dot Pixis, uno de los mayores héroes de la nación, -menciono—y creo que fue mejor así, solo el día de su fallecimiento algunos conocidos cercanos de él lo supieron, pues al leer el testamente, Salí como heredera de todo; y además de ellos, mis dos amigos de años, que se enteraron en esas mismas fechas y bueno, ahora tu—finalizo su relato.

-Gracias por decírmelo—dijo Levi, sintiéndose extraño, el pocas veces daba las gracias, porque no lo había creído conveniente, pero apreciaba la confianza que la chica le daba, a pesar de ser completos extraños— Parece que ninguno encontró la familia que buscaba—dijo siempre neutral pero con un deje de tristeza.

-Parece que no—fue la respuesta de la chica- pero tal vez eso no es para todos—confeso, llevaba años pensado eso, que no todas las personas están destinadas a tener familia o a enamorarse.

-Pienso lo mismo, el amor y el calor familiar no es para todos—secundo Levi, le sorprendió que pensaran lo mismo.

-Parece que se ha hecho tarde—dijo ella, viendo a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, señal de que la noche había caído hace mucho, no quería irse, se sentía raramente cómoda ahora, pero tenía un avión que abordar mañana temprano y muchas noticias que relatar.

-Te acompaño a tomar el taxi—dijo él.

-Tengo mi auto en el orfanato—dijo ella.

-No puedes ir caminando hasta allá sola a estas horas, ire contigo—menciono Levi.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo—se negó ella.

-No seas terca—le dijo el chico ganándose una mirada más seria de la chica.

-Y tú no seas un enano mandón—contraataco ella.

-Mocosa de Mie…-No pudo terminar de decir su insulto, pues oyó como la chica se reía por lo bajo, cosa que le asombro, no la había oído reír jamás.

-Lo siento—dijo ella recuperando la compostura—es que me divierta que nos tratemos como si tuviéramos algún tipo de lazo de amistad o algo cuando a duras penas y nos conocemos—confeso—

-Es raro—admitió el con una imperceptible sonrisa—Pero te acompañare aun así—sentencio.

-Bueno, solo esta vez, pequeñín—dijo ella ganándose varios insultos por parte del chico, odiaba que se burlasen de su estatura, si de otro se tratara, posiblemente hubiera explotado en mal humor, pero cuando lo decía Mikasa, hasta le causaba algo de gracia, aunque no lo fuera a admitir.

Llegaron hasta donde Mikasa dejo estacionado el auto y esta se ofreció a llevar al chico a su hotel, este se negó pero termino yendo, todo con tal de alargar el momento que pasaba con ella, cosa que le parecía estúpido y cursi, pero se auto defendía pensando en que posiblemente fuese como aquella noche de hace 10 años, solo un encuentro fugaz para no volverse a ver en mucho tiempo.

-¿Dónde queda el lugar?—pregunto ella.

-Calle 7 en la avenía Reiss—contesto el, a Mikasa se le hizo raro, si mal no recordaba, el único hotel en esa calle era en el que ella estaba hospedada. Decidió no preguntar si era la dirección correcta o no, tendría que ser muy idiota al equivocarse en algo tan simple como eso. Al llegar Levi vio como Mikasa metía el auto al estacionamiento, cosa que le pareció extraña.

-No tienes por qué dejarme en el estacionamiento—dijo él.

-No lo hago—contesto ella—parece que estamos en el mismo hotel—dijo.

-Es extraño no haberte visto antes entonces—contesto el chico azabache-¿Qué día entraste?—le pregunto.

-Ayer alrededor de las 7 de la noche—dijo la chica.

-Es justo al mismo tiempo que yo—confeso Levi.

-¿Tomaste el ascensor?—pregunto ella.

-No, las escaleras—contesto Levi, tal vez, si el estúpido de Erwin no lo hubiese hecho enojar en esa video llamada y hacerle ir por las escaleras porque no tenía idea de en qué piso habían reservado su habitación, se hubiese encontrado con la chica.

-Esto es raro—dijo ella.—Por cierto, ¿Por qué veniste a este lugar?—cuestiono.

-Venía a la celebración de los periodistas de este año, pero a último momento tuve que irme a una reunión con el alcalde—decía el chico.-¿Y tú?

-Estuve en ese mismo evento, recibí un premio este año—menciono.

Ambos se quedaron un rato parados en el estacionamiento, frente a frente, pensando en las veces en que se pudieron haber encontrado y no lo hicieron; ninguno creía en el destino, pero debían admitir que eran demasiadas coincidencias para un solo día.

Tuvieron que irse porque uno de los empleados les dijo que por la hora apagarían las luces de dicho lugar dentro de poco, subieron juntos en el ascensor, esperando que alguno de los dos bajara, pero no, ambos llegaron hasta el último piso; luego antes de salir del ascensor, se despidieron cortamente recordando los sucedido en el día, pero para su sorpresa caminaron en la misma dirección, Mikasa llego frente a su puerta y vio que Levi solo dio apenas un par de pasos más, descubriendo que habían estado en habitaciones contiguas, solo se limitaron a verse y darse de nuevo, un incómodo "Buenas noches"

"Qué situación más rara"

Fue su pensamiento al estar ya adentro, pero lo que ni se imaginaban es que guardaban más semejanzas de las que creían, cosa que no sabían si al fin los uniría o los terminaría separando definitivamente.

-"La forma en la que el destino trabaja es extraña"-


	4. Cap 4

**Acá mis queridos, está el cap 4 d esta historia, espero les guste y me apoyen con sus lindos reviews :3**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

Mikasa salió al día siguiente muy temprano, su vuelo era el primero del día, por lo que aun siendo de madrugada se encontró con Historia para irse juntas; pensó en despedirse de Levi por un momento, pero le pareció estúpido despertarle solo para decirle adiós, después de todo, no eran más que desconocidos.

Al verse con su amiga esta se notaba preocupada:

-Mikasa, te llame ayer toda la tarde, pero no contestabas tu celular—decía la pequeña chica.

-Lo lamente, parece que se descargó en el camino—dijo simplemente, no quería explicar lo de Levi, no era que no confiase en ella, pero le costaba mucho abrirse con las personas—Tampoco compre los recuerdos—dijo recordándolo.

-No importa, me alegra saber que estabas bien, pensé que algo podía haberte pasado—dijo Historia recuperando su típica sonrisa.

-Estoy perfecta, gracias por preocuparte siempre por mí—dijo Mikasa—ahora, es mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos perder el vuelo—le recordó.

Ambas chicas tomaron su vuelo y en cuestión de un par de horas estaban ya en Shinganisa, donde Armin las esperaba a ambas con un ramo de flores a cada una, Mikasa nunca había sido de las que gustaban de los detalles cursis, pero con las flores era diferente, le encantaban al igual que Historia, en realidad, fue en el invernadero de la Universidad donde la conoció, cuando ambas andaban cuidando de las flores y se encontraron por casualidad, y Armin esto lo sabía muy bien, por lo que cada vez que alguna de ellas salía de viaje, iba a recibirla con un ramo diferente.

-Bienvenidas—dijo cuando estaban ya juntos-¿Cómo salió todo?—pregunto.

-Muy bien—Dijo Mikasa.

-Excelente—respondió Historia alegre.

-¿Y a ti?—preguntaron ambas al unísono.

-De maravilla—contesto el chico alegre—a todos les pareció una gran idea y conseguimos muchas colaboraciones más; incluso, un marques de Francia nos contactó para apoyar en el proyecto; dice estar interesado en nuestra obra y se ofreció incluso a mandar a su sobrino a supervisarla—decía el chico emocionado.

-¿Supervisarla? ¿es acaso algún arquitecto o ingeniero?—pregunto Historia.

-Así es, es un reconocido Ingeniero Francés, investigando incluso nos dimos cuenta que es el mejor en lo que hace, teniendo una gran fama en su país—les contaba Armin emocionado, para él, este proyecto era un sueño volviéndose realidad, pues lo planeaba incluso cuando estaba estudiando para doctor, siempre soñó con ayudar a los demás con su trabajo.

-Me parece genial que todo vaya marchando en buena dirección—dijo Mikasa feliz, le alegraba ver a su amigo cumpliendo sus sueños.

-Gracias Mikasa, por cierto, aunque ya te lo dije antes, Felicidades por tu premio, estoy verdaderamente feliz por ti—dijo Armin.

-Muchas gracias Armin—contesto ella.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo para celebrar?—Pregunto emocionada Historia.

-Suena bien—dijo la azabache.

-Es una gran idea—secundo Armin.

Los tres fueron a un elegante restaurante japonés de la ciudad, donde comieron sushi además de otros platos exóticos, acababan de abrirlo hace poco, por lo que era su primera vez comiendo ahí, y les pareció simplemente excelente.

Luego, a Mikasa le cayó una llamada de su trabajo, avisándole que tenía que hacer una entrevista dentro de 1 hora, a justamente el sobrino del Marques Francés que ayudaría en el proyecto de la nueva ala del Hospital.

-Suerte Mikasa, ya verás que cuando lo conozcas te parecerá increible—dijo Armin, quien había leído un poco de él en los informes que le mandaron con el curriculum del hombre. No lo conocía en persona aun, pero según lo que leyó, tenía muchos conocimientos diversos, pero los que más sobresalían eran los que tenían conexión con la arquitectura y la creación de edificios que utilizaban energía ambiental y mucho menos contaminante.

-Ya lo veremos Armin—dijo Mikasa despidiéndose de ambos rubios.

Se dirigió a su apartamento y se ducho rápidamente, para luego vestirse con su look de periodista, como solía llamarlo Historia, el cual consistía en pantalones formales negros, una camiseta blanca de mangas ¾ hasta los codos y un maquillaje muy sutil, casi imperceptible.

Luego reviso sus mensajes, donde se le daba la ubicación de donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista, seria en el Hotel Intercontinental de Shinganisa, en una de las suites, "la numero 10".

Tomo rumbo hacia su destino y llego (como siempre) justo a tiempo. Toco la puerta dos veces y entro, era así como se hacía siempre, no se trataba de esperar un "adelante" como respuesta para entrar, pero tocaban para avisar de su presencia, pues a veces ellos llegaban más temprano que los entrevistados, por lo que esperar una respuesta en esos casos era imposible y esperar fuera del lugar donde se daría lugar a la entrevista se miraba poco profesional.

Cuando estaba dentro, tomo asiento y oyó pasos en el balcón, por lo que decidió levantarse y hablar.

-Buenas Tardes, soy Mikasa Ackerman, la periodista que llevara a cabo la entrevista—el hombre del balcón volteo, él ya sabía de quien se trataba desde antes que dijera el nombre, pues esa voz no la podía confundir jamás, estaba desde hace 10 minutos perdido en sus pensamientos, maldiciendo a Kenny por haberlo comprometido a estar en un proyecto sin avisarle, el proyecto en sí le parecía interesante y le gustaba la idea de participar, pero odiaba que tomaran las decisiones por él, quería que como mínimo le consultaran antes de que tuviera que pasar 3 meses en otro país por un dichoso proyecto. El único lado bueno que le miraba es que Mikasa le había dicho que vivía en dicho lugar, por lo que tal vez si tenía suerte la miraría, no supo si hoy que el salió tan de mañana al aeropuerto ella seguiría dormida o también se habría ido, pensó en preguntarle a la gerente, pero, ¿con que excusa? Al final solo eran desconocidos. Pero ahora sabía que ella de seguro salio temprano también, pues por cosas de la vida, era ella quien estaba a punto de entrevistarle. Entro a la suite y pudo apreciar la cara de sorpresa que puso la chica, no era verdaderamente notoria, pero él pudo apreciarla bien.

-Levi—dijo ella-,¿Tu eres el ingeniero a cargo del proyecto?—pregunto.

-Si, así que, tú serás la entrevistadora—dijo él.

-Así es—contesto ella, era un momento incómodo para ambos, pues a pesar de que se sentían ¿Felices? O aliviados al verse, encontrarse en esa situación era algo que no esperaban.

Algo acertó Armin sin duda, y era que esas situaciones eran cuando menos increíbles, aunque todavía no sabía si lo decía en buen o mal sentido; pero sería una entrevista cuando menos diferente a la que alguna vez hicieron o tuvieron.


	5. Cap 5

**Hola mis bellos lectores, aca otro sensual cap de esta historia.**

 **¿Reviwes? ¿Favs? Espero Les guste y gracias a todos por apoyarme, Cerisier Jin te agradezco mucho todos tus reviews en mis diferentes historias, no sabes lo feliz que me pone leerte.**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan n.n**

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos?—pregunto Mikasa luego de un rato para romper e ambiente incómodo.

-Bien, dime ¿Qué quieres saber?—le cuestiono el chico, la azabache tenia mil y una dudas en la cabeza, ¿Él era de una familia real? ¿Qué hacía entonces viviendo tantos años en un lugar de tan mala muerte como en el que se encontraron? ¿Sería francés? Bueno, su acento no había cambiado en lo más mínimo a lo que recuerda ella cuando lo conoció; sin duda tenia preguntas por montón, pero la mayoría eran personales, y por el momento tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo y en las preguntas que a los demás les interesaría saber; dejando de lado sus propios cuestionamientos.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de este proyecto y que te motivo a participar?—fue la primera incógnita que quiso develar la chica.

-¿Decir que mi tío fue el causante de todo y que me metió sin preguntar sería muy malo?—dijo el en son de broma y con sarcasmo; él sabía que eso solo botaría parte de su imagen y la de Kenny.—Pues, él me mando información sobre el proyecto y al verle lo bien planeado que estaba y a quienes iba destinado me hizo decidirme a ofrecer mi ayuda para que todo salga de la mejor manera.—dijo el chico.

-Eso suena mejor—se burló ella- ¿Exactamente cuál es tu rama de especialidad y de que universidad eres graduado?—fue la siguiente pregunta.

-Soy ingeniero civil aunque también estudie arquitectura y ambas carreras las termine en La universidad de ciencias puras de Francia—contesto.

-Wow eso es verdaderamente impresionante—dijo Mikasa sinceramente.—bueno lo siguiente es..—la chica comenzaba a pensar en otra pregunta, pero Levi hablo.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo yo también?—cuestiono el Azabache.

-No es así como funciona—dijo ella.

-Lo sé, no es la primera vez que me entrevistan—contesto el chico.

-Bien, como quieras—termino cediendo.

-¿Qué te llevo a ser periodista?—pregunto.

-Creo que el hecho de querer llevarle la verdad a las personas—dijo Mikasa sin pensarlo mucho, siempre tuvo claro por qué quería esa carrera.

-Eso es profundo—dijo Levi.

-No lo creo realmente—lo contradijo ella.

-Claro que lo es—se defendió él—No todo el mundo tiene el valor de mostrar la verdad, por miedo a represalias, o simplemente por mantener algo tan vano como una imagen pública—Decía.

Mikasa nunca lo pensó tan profundamente, era cierto que su pasado y el hecho de no saber ni siquiera porque sus padres fueron asesinados tuvo mucho que ver en su elección de profesión, pero no se consideraba la persona valiente que Levi acababa de plantearle.

-Bueno, creo que debemos seguir—dijo la chica sin saber cómo contestar a lo dicho por Levi; la entrevista duro más o menos una hora más en la que siguieron las preguntas de la azabache y una que otra de parte de Levi.

Luego de eso, el chico propuso que fueran a comer, cosa que Mikasa rechazo alegando que tenía que llevar la información dada al periódico y editar los últimos detalles. Pero el azabache, que era un obstinado, entonces propuso una cena, a las 8:00 pm, ninguno tenía actividades nocturnas y tendrían tiempo suficiente para comer. Ella no pudo negarse, una parte de ella tenía mucha curiosidad en cuanto a Levi y su vida y tal vez durante la cena podría saciarla un poco.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar y siguieron su día con normalidad hasta la hora dicha; ella fue con un vestido rojo medio formal y el con un traje azul oscuro, quedaron en verse en un restaurante de comida Francesa muy reconocido.

-Te ves bien—dijo el azabache.

-Tú tampoco te ves mal—fue la respuesta de la chica.

Pidieron la cena y durante un rato todo quedo en completo silencio, ambos estaban muertos de curiosidad, pero ninguno sabia como empezar a hablar.

-Y bien—comenzó ahora Mikasa—esto es raro, digo somos extraños—confeso.

-Lo mismo pienso, mas sin embargo compartimos varias semejanzas en estos últimos días—dijo refiriéndose a haberse encontrado en el orfanato, en estar en el mismo hotel y encima terminar en la misma ciudad—

-No se puede negar—contesto ella.—Por cierto, el día que nos encontramos, ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías? –cuestiono.

-Realmente,-dijo—uno de mis compañeros de trabajo de Francia me pidió un recuerdo del lugar, así que pensé en ir al centro comercial, pero termine caminando por el lugar olvidándome del asunto—contesto.

-Es hasta tonto tanta coincidencia, pero yo también iba supuestamente por recuerdos—confeso ella.

-Eso quiere decir, que de cualquier forma, nos habríamos encontrado—le dijo el azabache.

-Todo indica que si—contesto ella—pero haberlo hecho en el orfanato fue algo que no me esperaba—

-Tampoco yo, de todos los lugares, me pregunto porque fue justo ahí—secundo él.

La charla de ambos azabaches iba bastante fluida hacia lo ocurrido, pero todavía querían saber sobre el pasado de cada uno, solo que ese parecía un tema más difícil de tocar.

-¿Puedo saber, como es que siendo descendiente de Francia, terminaste en la ciudad subterránea?—pregunto ella, no sabía si era buena idea tocar esos temas, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos en otro lado?—dijo el, no se estaba negando, pero no quería tocar el tema en el restaurante.

-Está bien—dijo la chica, por lo que terminaron su cena y se dirigieron al auto de Levi, quien anteriormente había convencido a Mikasa en irla llevarla el mismo en su auto.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que entre tanta gente, habían dos personas observándoles desde lejos, preguntándose ¿Quién era el hombre que acompañaba a Mikasa Ackerman? Y planeando averiguarlo en ese mismo instante.

Por lo que una vez que ambos azabaches salieron, un chico castaño y una rubia salieron al mismo tiempo guardando la distancia suficiente para ver cuál era el siguiente movimiento de Mikasa. Tan distraídos estaban viendo a Mikasa y a su acompañante que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro hasta que el auto arranco.

-¿Eren? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?—pregunto Annie Lionheart, la gran cantante que estaba hasta hace poco teniendo una cena con uno de sus productores, al que dejo plantados al percatarse que la chica que la rechazo, estaba acompañada de un extraño y, para que negarlo, guapo hombre.

-Nada que te importe—contesto el tosco Arquitecto que estaba en una cita con una chica que conoció hace unas horas, de la que se olvidó en el momento en que vio a Mikasa con ese hombre.

-No seas tan bruto con el trato que le das a las mujeres—le recalco Annie, por eso Mikasa no te hace caso—le restregó.

-No veo que tampoco tu tengas suerte con ella—se burló Eren.

-Deberíamos dejar de atacarnos y ver quién es el que la acompañaba—sugirió la rubia, el chico arquitecto no le caía nada bien, pero no era momento de pelear, en ese momento debían averiguar que estaba pasando y si ese hombre representaba algún peligro en su plan de contestar a Mikasa.


	6. Cap 6

**Capitulo recién horneado para mis lectores favoritos :3 7u7**

 **Espero les guste y me dejen uno que otro comentario diciéndome que les pareció 3**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

Levi condujo su auto por más o menos 15 minutos, hasta llegar al hotel donde estaría hospedado durante su estadía en Shinganisa, subieron hasta la última planta, y el paso la tarjeta que le habían dado para abrir la puerta. Ya adentro se acomodaron en la sala de estar y Levi comenzó a hablar:

-Bueno, como tú te imaginaras, tuve muchas dudas cuando un tipo de aspecto francés decía ser mi tío, era joven pero no estúpido y lo miraba bastante imposible; pero, según lo que me contó, mi madre fue enviada a Sina para contraer nupcias con un marques del lugar, ya sabes, para "mantener el linaje y unir más a ambos países" era joven y bastante hermosa, pero por desgracia nunca fue autosuficiente, fue un niña mimada toda su vida, y no sabía cómo defenderse sola ni luchar; por lo que cuando en el camino fue secuestrada y vendida en la ciudad subterránea a un burdel, simplemente hacia lo que le decían, esperando a que su familia la rescatara, pero como vez, pasaron 18 años, me tuvo a mí, a quien tampoco defendió ni luchó por tener al lado, y murió según le dijeron en el burdel a Kenny a manos de una terrible enfermedad de las vías respiratorias. Era algo poco creíble para mí todo lo que Kenny me decía, empezando porque eso era lo que le contó otra dama de compañía del lugar que decía haber sido amiga cercana de mi madre; dice haber estado ahí el día que ella llego y desde entonces la convirtió en su protegida. Pero la verdad era que , apenas era un mocoso cuando ella me dejo, por lo que no recuerdo ni su voz ni su aspecto, ni si tenía o no a alguien de confianza; durante el tiempo que estuvo a mi lado tampoco era como si nos viéramos seguido, a veces pasaban días sin que yo tuviera señales de ella, por lo que no era de extrañar que no la recordara.

Kenny por su parte dijo que pasaron todos esos años buscando a mi madre, moviendo cielo y tierra con tal de encontrarla, pero que, en medio de la desesperación de haber perdido a su hija, su madre termino enfermando y muriendo. Su padre, vivió apenas un par de años más, quedando él a cargo de todas las obligaciones. "Mis padres siempre buscaron a tu madre con desesperación, tanto como para incluso contratar a personas de dudosa reputación y conocedoras del mercado negro para buscarla; pero todo esto fue en vano" Fue lo que me dijo, se notaba la tristeza en su rostro, no puedo negar que quiso a mi madre muchísimo. Al final, dijo que luego de 18 años pudo encontrar rastro de ella, gracias a las nuevas fuerzas especiales que contrato para la misión, quienes hallaron su pista en la ciudad subterránea; tomó entonces el primer vuelo disponible y se dirigió al lugar, pero por desgracia, le comunicaron que había muerto, cosa que lo dejo destrozado y frustrado, más al decirle que su cadáver termino en la fosa común de la ciudad y que no se podía recuperar. "Maldije a todos los dioses en ese momento, quería destrozar ese lugar de un solo golpe" me decía, pero luego, dice que la misma mujer que le contó todo lo anterior, le dijo de la existencia de un hijo que ella había dejado a su suerte hace muchos años, de que no tenía idea si seguiría vivo o muerto, pero que podía empezar buscando en el antiguo domicilio de ella. "Fue una suerte que siguieras en el mismo lugar, cuando te vi, supe que eras tú, el parecido que guardas con ella es increíble" me dijo mirándome fijamente, "Entenderás ahora por qué quiero llevarte y ayudarte, se lo debo a tu madre, además, no dejas de ser un Rivaille, el logo que ella te dejo lo prueba" dijo y en ese momento me pregunté cómo es que sabía sobre el objeto, el parece que leyó mi mente, porque me dijo que la misma mujer le había dicho, que si bien mi madre me dejo para no perder lo único seguro que tenía, me dejo el objeto más valioso y el que por mucho tiempo cuido, que no podía ser otro que ese logo.—Levi detuvo su historia un momento y entró a su habitación, para salir luego con el mismo logo en la mano, Mikasa lo reconoció enseguida, de joven, era lo más brillante que había visto en su vida—Nunca salgo sin él, después de todo, es el único recuerdo que mantengo de mi madre, haya sido mala madre o no, me gusta tener algo que en algún momento significo algo para ella.—dijo y Mikasa solo observaba detenidamente cada detalle, a pesar de los años seguía tan brillante y reluciente como lo recordaba.—Y bueno, luego de que Kenny me contara todo aquello, me dijo que saldría al día siguiente temprano, que si decidía ir con él, se encargaría de sacarme de ese lugar y conseguir lo necesario para que pudiera viajar a Francia sin problemas, yo en ese momento era un resentido, era un chiquillo que no pensaba correctamente, y me negaba a recibir ayuda suya aun con todo eso, solo me importaba salir de todo si era por mis propios medios, y no de la mano de la sangre que nunca cuido de mí.—Decía melancólico, no se podía negar que debió ser verdaderamente duro para él—Pero luego Kenny me pregunto si nunca había querido mantener a algo o alguien a mi lado, y recordé a una persona, él lo notó y me dijo que había acertado en sus suposiciones, que de la misma forma, él quería mantenerme a mí a su lado para sacarme de la mala vida que me toco que vivir hasta ese momento, y que, así tal vez en un futuro yo podría también mantener a la persona que quería realmente a mi lado. Acepté después de eso, no creía en promesas, pero esperaba en lo más profundo que lo que dijo se cumpliera, por lo que al día siguiente salimos hacia Francia, donde comencé con mi educación y preparación un año entero antes de ser presentado formalmente ante la sociedad, se dijo que fui hijo de mi madre y de su amor verdadero, con el que escapó cuando supo que tendría un matrimonio arreglado, claro que eso desató polémicas, pero no tantas como si hubiésemos dicho que ella fue secuestrada, vendida, trabajo en un burdel y yo fui el resultado de ese mala vida. Kenny se fue desde que yo llegué a Francia, ese mismo día solo me ayudo a instalarme en la casa familiar y comenzó de nuevo con sus viajes y obligaciones, en parte esto me decepcionaba, pues pensaba que al fin podría tener una familia, pero con el pasar del tiempo aprendí a vivir con ello. Termine graduándome de la universidad y en las dos carreras que curse conocí a dos personas bastante idiotas con las que terminamos trabajando juntos, uno de ellos es arquitecto y la otra ingeniera, me sacan de mis casillas siempre, y estar junto a ese par es un verdadero dolor de cabeza—Decía, pero Mikasa sabía que esa era su forma de decir que eran sus amigos, desde que le conoció, tenía una forma inusual de mostrar afecto.—Y esa es mi vida.—Termino diciendo Levi.

-Nunca me imaginé todo lo que pasaste luego de nuestro encuentro—dijo sinceramente Mikasa—De verdad que fue bastante duro todo lo que tu madre y tu tuvieron que vivir, pero creo que al final pudiste superar gran parte—le animó—Por cierto, ¿Quién era esa persona a la que querías mantener a tu lado?—preguntó. Levi medito mucho en si decir o no la verdad, no quería que arruinar lo poco que habían avanzado, pero no veía porque mentirle a ella.

-A la mocosa que me hizo rescatarla de ese mercader hace 10 años—respondió, ganándose la sorpresa de Mikasa.

-¿Eso es verdad, Levi? -Mikasa no sabía que decir, nunca se imaginó que Levi se hubiera preocupado tanto por ella.

-Lo es, cuando te ibas, pensé mucho en pedirte que te quedaras, pero no tenía nada que ofrecerte y no quería atarte a vivir en un lugar tan horrible como lo era aquel—le confeso, cosa que hizo que a Mikasa el corazón el latiera fuerte.

-Yo tenía muchas ganas de quedarme esa vez, era la primera vez que me sentía cómoda en un lugar, y con una persona, pero no sabía de qué manera pedirte que me dejaras quedarme, yo solo hubiera sido un estorbo—Confesó ahora Mikasa.

Ambos azabaches se quedaron mudos ante las confesiones, pensando ¿Qué hubiera sido de ellos si se hubieran quedado juntos? ¿sería mejor o peor la situación? Tenían miles de dudas acerca del asunto, pero si había algo que tenían por seguro, era que estaban juntos en ese momento, compartiendo partes de su pasado que nadie más sabia.

-¿Te imaginas como sería todo si en ese momento no nos hubiéramos alejado?—Fue Levi el que dijo en voz alta eso que ambos pensaban.

-Creo que muy diferente, pero no sé de qué forma exactamente—dijo ella al momento en que ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero no era incomodo esta vez, era incluso satisfactorio, pues no necesitaban de más palabras, solo con mirarse les bastaba, era completamente extraño, algo que jamás habían experimentado.

Se fueron acercando de a poco, sin darse cuenta, hasta que sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que no hubo otra opción más que besarse. Un beso tímido, sin segundas intenciones, pero lleno de sentimientos que ni ellos sabían explicar claramente, y que a decir verdad, en ese momento no les importaba aclarar.


	7. Cap 7

**Volví! Sé que me ausente por mucho rato, pero esque estoy de practicante y el tiempo no me da, pero en fin, aca el cap de hoy mis queridos lectores.**

 **Por favor díganme que les pareció y que les gustaría que pasara en la historia (Como un Flasback del pasado de alguno de ellos, un capítulo de alguna cita o un cap especializado en la vida de algún personaje secundario)**

 **Ademas…**

 **CONCURSO!**

 **¿Cómo se imaginan que hubiera sido la vida de Levi y Mikasa si 10 años atrás hubieran decidido quedarse juntos?**

 **La respuesta más creativa recibirá un premio bonito en el sig cap :3 tienen hasta el 10 de diciembre para participar!**

 **Besos!**

 **Asile-chan**

"Mikasa no pensaba, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo así ocurriera con ella; ya no buscaba razones o ignoraba situaciones; pues en ese momento en el que Levi y ella se besaban, los pensamientos sobraban, ella no debía pensar, solo sentir…"

"Levi olvido su idea del malvado y aburrido mundo en el que vivía en ese momento; cuando sus labios y los de la azabache se juntaron todo le pareció sacado de esos ridículos cuentos de hadas e historias cursis de amor que tanto predominan en Francia; y contra todo pronóstico, eso a Levi le fascinaba."

Fueron minutos eternos, casi parecieron horas en los que se mantuvieron unidos por ese dulce beso, y es que el tiempo no solo parece detenerse en los momentos más tristes, ahora ellos comprobaban que lo hacía también en los momentos perfectos.

Al separarse nadie dijo nada, ninguno tenía idea de que decir, además, el silencio les pareció lo más acertado. Ah, pero en sus ojos la historia era diferente, estos hablaban por si solos, mirando al otro como quien acaba de encontrar ese tesoro que creyó perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás; y de repente, ya no parecía que estaban en el apartamento, sino en la chozita a medio caer pero reluciente en la que ambos sintieron por primera vez momentos de paz junto a otro ser humano, ya no parecían tampoco el hombre y la mujer que actualmente eran, no, miraban al otro como el chiquillo perdido y solo que conocieron hace 10 años, solamente que ahora ya no se miraban tan vacíos e infelices, sentimientos nuevos eran los que adornaban sus rostros, sentimientos que les fue negado durante tanto tiempo que hasta dudaban de su existencia; sentimientos que pensaban no necesitar ni querer, pero ahora veían lo equivocados que estaban.

-Por mucho tiempo pensé que jamás volvería a verte, y cuando te vi pensé que jamás sentirías lo mismo—confeso Levi.

-No sé qué siento exactamente, pero desde que nos encontramos hace diez años he sentido que debo tenerte cerca.—Dijo Mikasa.

-Es como si, en este jodido mundo incluso existieran cosas buenas aun—decía Levi mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y levantaba la vista, como quien recuerdo algo y su vista se pierde en la nada.

-Todavía existen cosas buenas, es solo que son difíciles de encontrar, o al menos eso es lo que pienso ahora—confesaba Mikasa también levantando su vista para arriba —además de la familia, pensé que el amor tampoco era para mí—seguía hablando la chica azabache, que sentía que sus palabras fluían de su boca sin ninguna barrera que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, cómodamente, solo mirándose de vez en cuando, tenían mucho todavía que querían conocer del otro, pero sentían que no era el momento, tuvieron incluso la leve seguridad que tendrían tiempo después para hablarlo, y si eso no pasaba, no lo lamentarían tanto, pues todo era mejor antes que arruinar el momento tan hermoso que compartían en ese instante.

La azabache recordó de repente que existía un mundo fuera de esa burbuja que habían creado, y al ver la hora en su celular, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, por lo que le aviso a Levi que debía irse, este, aunque no era muy feliz con esa idea, solo acepto y la llevo a su apartamento.

Mikasa, cuando se hubo despedido de Levi y se encontraba ya en la comodidad de su casa, no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos a sus labios y recordar vivamente todo lo que sintió al tener los labios del azabache junto a los suyos.

"Esto es extraño" pensó la chica "Pero me gusta" se dijo.

Levi por su parte, esa noche sonrió, en la soledad de su apartamento, sonrió y sintió a su corazón latir, cosa que había olvidado que hacia. Y todo gracias a esa mocosa que con ese simple beso le había alegrado la noche.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que habían dos personas siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos desde afuera, guardando su distancia pero dándose cuenta de la mayoría de cosas.

-Tardaron mucho dentro del apartamento—se quejaba Eren—no puede ser que ese Idiota la haya llevado incluso a la cama cuando yo ni siquiera logre obtener su número—hablaba molesto, su orgullo de hombre lo hacía perder los estribos.

-Cállate, el único idiota eres tú, por no dejarme espiar en paz—le contestaba molesta Annie.—Además, no es algo que nos interese en este momento, sabemos que ella está ya en su apartamento, y gracias a que sabemos que el tipo se encuentra en un hotel, podemos deducir que no reside en la ciudad, además que, podemos conseguir información suya ahora—decía, sin duda la rubia era el cerebro del equipo, si no fuera porque Eren puede meter la pata tan rápido, ella ni pensaría en hacer equipo con el tonto y arrogante arquitecto.

Ambos quedaron en comenzar la investigación al día siguiente a primera hora, pues no permitirían que ningún extraño les ganara el amor de Mikasa.

La azabache, por su lado tuvo una buena noche, un buen despertar, un buen todo, pues cada vez que se acordaba de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, su corazón latía y sus mejillas se sonrojaban incluso. Tendría mucho trabajo ese día, tenía que redactar la entrevista realizada a Levi para que saliera al día siguiente, luego iría a cubrir algunas noticias y la principal de la temporada, "La de la construcción de la nueva ala del hospital", pero todo eso era tan parte de su rutina que ni siquiera lo sentía como un peso o un sobrecargo de obligaciones, por algo era la más prometedora periodista de su generación.

Levi, comenzaría de lleno en el proyecto por el que se encontraba en esa ciudad, y ahora lo sentía incluso más personal, mas suyo, pues era esa ciudad en la que se había acercado a Mikasa, la mocosa que despertaba en el cosas nuevas y sentimientos olvidados.

Fue a encontrarse con Armin Arlet, quien lo llevo con gusto a su oficina y deposito en su escritorio todo lo concerniente al proyecto. Desde el punto de vista del azabache, el pequeño rubio de apariencia un poco afeminada tenia uy buenas ideas y estrategias. Mayormente innovadoras y de las que estaba seguro, funcionarían de gran manera.

Esraba absorto en el papeleo, pero noto como un hombre castaño entro de espaldas a su oficina. "Este idiota incluso entra sin tocar" pensó.

-Disculpe por interrumpirlo, soy su nuevo arquitecto a bordo señor…-el joven cayo de repente y una expresión de sorpresa se posó en su rostro-¿Es usted Levi Rivaille?—pregunto intentando esconder su sorpresa "Esfuerzo vano" pensaba el azabache.

-No, solo me gusta ir por la vida metiéndome en oficinas de otras personas—contesto sarcástico Levi.—y disfruto mas cuando me interrumpen en mi labor—decia.

-Lo-lo siento mucho señor—dijo el chico nervioso—Soy Eren Jaeger—se presentó.—Un gusto—dijo al final.

-Si, como sea, ahora sal—ordeno Levi, si había algo que odiaba además de la suciedad era que no respetasen su privacidad, y a las personas estúpidas.

El chico salió de la oficina rápidamente y Levi no pudo evitar pensar en la mala espina y en el seguro dolor de cabeza que sería ese tonto.


	8. Cap 8

**Amados lectores, les traigo el cap de hoy, se que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero no piensen que dejare este proyecto, tendrá un final, se los aseguro, solo denme tiempo para poder organizarme entre una y otra cosa.**

 **POR CIERTO!**

 **La ganadora del concurso es nada mas y nada menos que nuestra querida** **Cerisier Jin** **, una chica maravillosa que me dio una respuesta bastante una que nunca se me ocurrió para la pregunta que hice en el cap anterior:**

 **¿Cómo se imaginan que hubiera sido la vida de Levi y Mikasa si hubieran quedado juntos 10 años atras?**

" _Pienso que si Levi y Mikasa se hubieran quedado juntos quizá se hubieran hartado el uno del otro al poco rato. Siendo tan jóvenes no tenían la capacidad de sobrellevar sus caracteres a medida que fueran creciendo, tanto que al final se hubieran separado de todas formas, y lo que es peor, hasta con odio hacia el otro!" Cerisier Jin._

 **Me parecio una respuesta bastante diferente, agradezco a todos los que participaron, y les aclaro que mi forma de elegir a la ganadora era la respuesta mas creativa, y si bien muchos me hablaron de finales felices, ella fue la única con ese enfoque tan wow que a pesar de ser una fan de los finales felices y cuentos de hada, me pareció el mas acertado.**

 **Aquí esta el premio que prometi, el cual era una participación tanto suya o de algún personaje de otro anime que ella eligiera, en esta historia.**

 **Espero les guste :3**

 **Asile-chan**

Eren no podía creerlo, su nuevo jefe, del que oyó tantas cosas excelentes y con quien estaba emocionado de trabajar era nada más y nada menos que el extraño hombre que acompañaba a Mikasa el día anterior; pensó en que se alegraría de saber su nombre, pues con eso tendría más pistas sobre él, pero ahora que había descubierto quien era toda su cabeza estaba por explotar, si los hubieran visto ayer, de seguro para esta hora ya estaría despedido por acoso, tenía que cuidar más sus acciones y palabras de ahora en adelante, pues no parecía un hombre muy amigable que digamos, y sobre todo, renunciaría a seguir el estúpido plan que creo junto a Annie, ya buscaría el la forma de ganarse a Mikasa solo.

.

.

Mikasa había estado tan absorta en sus actividades que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado la hora del almuerzo, y si no fuera porque su celular sonó, seguiría sin darse cuenta; la persona que llamaba era Historia, quien le pregunto si podían comer juntas, claro, si no se encontraba demasiado ocupada; la azabache dijo que la esperaría en el restaurante de siempre, alegando que tenía tiempo para almorzar junto a su mejor amiga.

Ambas chicas llegaron puntuales al lugar, pues, se encontraba cerca de ambos lugares de trabajo, era algo así como un punto intermedio donde ambas se reunían desde que empezaron a trabajar.

Hablaron cotidianidades por un rato, mientras esperaban su comida, pero luego, la conversación pasó a algo un poco más personal:

-Mikasa, dime ¿ha pasado algo estos últimos días?—pregunto la rubia, esta podía no ser tan perspicaz como su gemelo, pero sabía notar los cambios de humor de su amiga rápidamente.

-Nada en especial—respondió la azabache.

-Bueno, es solo que te noto más… feliz—decía la chica sin darse por vencida—desde que volviste de esa convención donde recibiste el premio estas diferente, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para que yo lo note, además que hoy, estas sin duda más animada.—continuaba la rubia.

Mikasa pensó en que no tenía sentido ocultarse a ella, confiaba mucho en Historia, y además, necesitaba decírselo a alguien, y que mejor que uno de sus amigos de años.

-Me reencontré con alguien cuando fui a Maria, alguien que me ayudo en el pasado y por el que creo sentir algo—dijo directa, notando la cara de sorpresa que tenía su amiga.

-Mikasa…-decía la chica notablemente sorprendida— ¡Te gusta alguien!—decia contenta—por momentos pensé que nunca te oiría decir esas palabras Kyaa—chillaba emocionada.

-No se te ocurra gritarlo—decía la azabache viendo como algunas personas volteaban a verlas.

-Bueno, bueno, me calmo—contestaba feliz la pequeña rubia—Pero dime, ¿quien es el sujeto en cuestión?—Preguntaba curiosa.

-Levi Rivaille—contesto Mikasa.

-¿El nuevo supervisor del proyecto de Armin?—Pregunto la chica ioncredula.

-Ese mismo—respondio la azabache.

-Estas llenas de sorpresas, pero sin dudas tienes buen gusto—decia Historia—dicen que es muy inteligente y bueno en lo que hace—decía.

-También es un amargado y un bajito, pero por alguna razón, siento tanta confianza con el que hasta me parece tonto—se sinceraba Mikasa.

-Tal vez porque es la persona a la que está atada el otro extremo de tu hilo rojo—le contestaba la rubia, si había algo que a ambas siempre les había gustado era la historia de "Akai Ito" o el hilo rojo del destino, en la que se relataba que existe un hilo rojo atado en el dedo meñique de dos personas que tarde o temprano están destinadas a encontrase. Este hilo rojo, viene con las personas desde que nacen y jamás puede romperse o cortarse. Puede que sonara bastante cursi, pero Mikasa creía en eso sin entender ni siquiera el porqué, pero en su corazón sentía que podía ser cierto.

-Creo que es muy temprano para asegurar algo así—contesto la azabache, no podía olvidar que Levi tenía una vida hecha en Francia, y ella una en ese lugar, que ambos habían tomado caminos diferentes y que nada les asegurar que seguirían juntos luego que el proyecto llegara a su fin.

-Bueno, el tiempo nos lo dirá—dijo Historia para ponerle fin al tema al ver lo ensimismada que había quedado su amiga cuando menciono lo del hilo, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema a uno más alegra, el de la fiesta navideña que tomaría lugar dentro de unas pocas semanas, y este año en particular, harían una gran cena de beneficencia para comprar todo lo necesario para cuando la ala del hospital estuviera lista.

El tiempo se les paso volando entre los primeros detalles, como el local, hora, invitados, entre otras cosas, y eso que aún quedaban muchos más que ver, pero quedaron en discutirlos otro día.

Ambas se dirigieron de nuevo a su trabajo, y Mikasa, que quedo un poco pensativa todavía sobre lo que respectaba a Levi y ella, decidió dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, y se concentró de nuevo en su trabajo.

El día de Levi no pudo haber estado lleno de más papeleo, que aunque era necesario, le seguía pareciendo abrumador, más porque de vez en cuando se le pasaba por la mente cierta mocosa azabache que de seguro también estaría igual de ocupada que él.

-Señor Rivaille—llamo alguien a su puerta.

-Adelante—contesto el, y en ese momento entro su secretaria, una joven de cabello negro y largo, hasta debajo de la cintura, de piel aperlada, ojos cafés, delgada y alta.

-Señor Rivaille, tiene una visita, la señorita Annie Lionheart ha venido a verle—decía la chica.

-Hágala pasar, señorita….—Levi no era muy bueno memorizando nombres a la primera.

-Jade—contesto la joven.

-Bien, señorita Jade—dijo el azabache y ella se retiró de la oficina para dejar entrar a la visita de Levi.

Por la puerta entro una mujer alta y rubia, tenía entendido que era una cantante pero nunca había escuchado ningún tema suyo, el era más de música clásica, y por lo que tenía entendido, ella era una estrella de pop que amaba hacer escándalos y caprichos.

-Un gusto conocerte, Levi—hablo ella informalmente, cosa que hizo al chico levantar una ceja, preguntándose cómo podía tener tan pocos modales.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí, señorita Lionhearth?—pregunto el.

-Oh, pues..—Dijo ella haciendo una pausa, desde que recibió la llamada de Eren diciéndole quien era el hombre con quien habían visto a Mikasa el día anterior, además de informarle de que ahí terminaba su unión, pues no pensaba perder su trabajo por culpa suya, la despampanante rubia pensó en hacerle una visita al hombre, solo para ver con sus ojos que tipo de persona era su oponente, el único que tal vez tenia, pues para ella, Jean, Eren y todos los otros no eran competencia, pero con lo que respecta a Levi, ese si parecía cosa seria si no lograba alejarlo pronto de la chica que había proclamado como suya.—Vine para hablar de negocios—decia acercándose coquetamente a el—necesito hacer unas reparaciones en mi casa y quería que fuéramos juntos a ver el trabajo—decía de forma provocadora, tenía bien claro que era una mujer guapa, y que muchos hombres darían todo con tal de recibir una invitación así de su parte.

-Lo lamento, pero estoy ocupado—fue la fría respuesta de Levi.

-Mmm, te envejecerás joven si trabajas tanto—decía Annie sin darse por vencida- déjame relajarte—susurro lo último, segura que Levi caería, como cualquier hombre, pero Levi no era cualquiera.

-No te esfuerces y vete con tu jueguito a otro lado, yo no estoy interesado—contesto tosco Levi— Señorita Jade—llamo por teléfono a su secretaria—Hágame el favor de enseñarle la salida a la "señorita" Lionhearth—Dijo cuándo su secretaria había entrado ya a la oficina.

-Como usted diga, por aquí por favor—decia la chica que se llevaba a una molesta Annie que miraba a Levi con disgusto y enojo, no estaba nada acostumbrada que la trataran de tal maneram oh, pero si que se vengaría.


	9. Cap 9

**Hola hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Poque yo si extrañe tanto actualizar esta historia TnT perdón por la tardanza, enserio intentare actualizar más seguido, espero disfruten el cap de hoy.**

 **Por cierto, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de año!**

 **Besos, abrazos, un Levi para navidad y mil disculpas!**

 **Asile-chan**

Luego del mal rato que paso a causa de Annie, Levi termino lo que le restaba de trabajo y se decidió a llamar a Mikasa para cenar con ella, está por su parte acepto sin oponerse.

Se encontraron en un restaurante de comida Francesa, en donde hablaron del gusto por la comida de ambos, y de lo ocurrido en su día, incluso el azabache le conto el problema que tuvo con Annie.

-Es una mujer complicada—decía Mikasa luego de oír la historia.

-Por esa actitud de "dueños y amos del universo" que tienen los cantantes de hoy en día es que prefiero la música clásica antes que la moderna—secundaba Levi.

-Ojala no vuelvas a cruzártela, es en verdad molesta cuando se lo propone—le mencionaba la chica al tiempo que tomaba un poco de vino—Pero ,cambiando a otro tema, dentro de poco se celebrara la cena navideña de beneficencia del hospital, ¿iras?—pregunto.

-Armin me invito justo ahora, asi que parece que tendre que ir—contesto Levi, nunca había sido muy divertido para el ningun tipo de fiesta ni de reunión social, pero era algo a lo que se tuvo que acostumbrar a la fuerza debido a su puesto y a su profesión.

-Sera una buena noche, te lo aseguro—dijo Mikasa, ella tampoco era muy a fin a ese tipo de actividades, a no ser que fuese como periodista, pero esta en especial le emocionaba un poco, porque tanto ella como Historia se habían comprometido a trabajar duro para hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Pasaron tranquilamente el resto de la velada, terminando su comida y luego Levi llevo a Mikasa a su casa, no sin antes parar a su apartamento para charlar y besarse como la vez anterior.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron volando entre todos los compromisos y responsabilidades que ambos azabaches tenían, que, al parecer se habían triplicado por estar tan cerca el fin de año y con ello más papeleo y planeamiento para Levi y muchas más noticias que cubrir para Mikasa, además de encargarse también de la cena navideña.

Aunque incluso con sus agendas tan ocupadas siempre encontraban tiempo para verse, para charlar y seguir en contacto, se sentían tan cómodos el uno con el otro que no les importaba si se miraban 3 horas o 30 minutos solamente, ellos hacían que cualquiera que fuera la cantidad de tiempo que tuviesen bastara.

La noche de la cena llego sumamente rápido si se lo preguntaban a Historia y a Mikasa, pero lograron terminar todo exitosamente, ahora solo les faltaba arreglarse ellas y lucir espectaculares como siempre. Por lo que como ya era costumbre, Mikasa fue al salón de Historia a hacerse el peinado, maquillaje y uñas, para luego salir a su apartamento a ponerse el vestido y zapatos que previamente había elegido. Su vestido era color rojo con brillantes que iban en descenso desde la cintura hasta el final del vestido, no tenía mucho escote adelante, pero la espalda era totalmente descubierta, lo que le deba un estilo sexy pero elegante, sus zapatos eran plateados, así como los accesorios y cartera que eligió, eran altos y cerrados de la punta, la hacían ver como toda una dama, y al poner todo junto se notaba a leguas como favorecía su figura.

Historia pasaría por ella y se encontraría con Levi en la fiesta, no era que tuviera nada que ocultar, pues ya chismes habían sobre ambos azabaches, por las veces que los habían visto cenando juntos, pero ninguno decía nada al respecto, tal vez por no les interesaba en lo absoluto lo que pensaran los demás, o porque no tenían ni idea de cómo llamar a lo que tenían, ¿Era un noviazgo formal acaso? Habían muchas cosas que atinaban a que era exactamente eso, pero en la mente de ambos estaba claro que tenían una vida hecha en países diferentes, y que, no sabían cómo continuarían las cosas una vez que el proyecto finalizara.

Solo Historia y Armin estaban al tanto de lo que Mikasa sentía por Levi, le gustaba, y lo quería también, aunque esto último no se los aceptase abiertamente, pero conocían tan bien a su amiga que sabían cuando ella quería o no a otra persona. Pero no le preguntaban más, pensaban que era mejor no agobiarla, pues recordaban que esta era su primera relación sentimental después de todo.

Cuando ambas chicas llegaron a la fiesta se robaron varias miradas de los invitados a la cena, pues era casi imposible no notar a dos mujeres tan hermosas y con tanta personalidad y carácter. Levi no era la excepción, quedo asombrado al ver lo hermosa que Mikasa estaba, ya de por si para el, ella era una mujer sumamente atractiva física e intelectualmente, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Armin por su parte se acerco a su amiga y a su hermana para darles la bienvenida y un par de cumplidos sobre lo lindas que estaban, luego de eso las llevo a su mesa, donde, estaba sentado Levi también.

-Te ves bien—dijo simplemente Levi cuando Mikasa llego a la mesa, no era nada bueno haciendo cumplidos, y por alguna razón, a la mocosa principalmente se le hacía difícil decirle algo asi sin ponerse nervioso.

-Tu también luces bien—dijo Mikasa, Levi se miraba en verdad guapo en ese traje negro con ese pañuelo blanco atado a su cuello, peinado de la misma forma de siempre, pero por alguna razón, todo lo hacía ver más guapo y elegante. Aunque claro, la chica sabia perfectamente todo lo que el azabache quiso decir con ese simple cumplido, no por nada lo conocía tan bien a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, y esperaba que el también captara todo lo que ella quería decirle solo con esas simples palabras.

Luego de intercambiar otro par de palabras, empezó la cena, y todos los meseros repartieron perfectamente cada platillo que ellas habían elegido para la ocasión, junto al vino que acompañaría a la comida. Recibieron muchos halagos por la comida y también por el local que habían elegido, el cual tenia un escenario para una orquesta y una gran pista de baile en medio del salón, pista que estuvo totalmente llena luego de concluida la cena, pues todos los invitados comenzaron a bailar al son de las hermosas melodías que la orquesta interpretaba.

Levi, a pesar de ser muy tosco y preferir no bailar en eventos, invito a Mikasa a hacerlo; ella acepto a pesar de no hacerlo casi nunca, y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, donde demostraron que, incluso aunque nunca hubiesen bailado juntos antes y de no gustarles mucho bailar, sabían hacerlo con gracia y perfecta armonía, asombrando a quienes se fijaban en ellos, no solo por su danza, sino porque era una forma silenciosa de aceptar los rumores sobre si eran pareja.

Claro que no todos miraban con alegría o asombro a los azabaches, había ahí cierto castaño que hervía en rabia por ver a la chica que nunca acepto ni siquiera un café con él , bailar tan cómodamente con el azabache, y para empeorar las cosas , nada podía hacer, si no, de seguro terminaría ganando más mala fama con su superior y hasta quizás un despido por no medir sus palabras o acciones.

Annie por su parte, quien también había sido invitada, solo pensaba en la venganza que tendría contra Levi, por quitarle a "su chica" y por la humillación que paso por su culpa.


	10. cap 10

**Hola! Capitulo doble para compensar todo el tiempo que pase sin actualizar.**

 **Espero que les guste n.n**

 **AVISO**

 **L-E-M-O-N 7u7**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Asile-chan**

El baile les duro un poco más de lo que pensaron, bailaron en total 6 piezas, de las cuales las 2 últimas fueron lentas y románticas, cosa que los llevo a sentir una especie de calor en su pecho que nunca habían sentido al bailar con nadie mas ( con las pocas personas que por obligación habían bailado alguna vez) pero que les agrado sentir a ambos, pues les recordaba que no estaban con cualquier otra persona, sino con esa con la que se reencontraron después de 10 años, esa a la cual le brindaron una confianza casi de inmediato y que hacía que su corazón otra vez latiera.

Podía ser que no tuvieran lo suficiente como para llamarse novios, pero si para se "La persona indicada" del otro, y con ese título les bastaba y sobraba.

Historia y Armin miraban contentos mientras ambos bailaban como su amiga lucia feliz, tal vez no era algo en verdad notorio, pero para ellos que la conocían desde hace tanto era posible ver esos cambios minúsculos que tenía su rostro cuando se encontraba con Levi.

Cuando ambos estaban ya cansados como para seguir bailando y la fiesta ya estaba llegando a su fin, decidieron retirarse de la pista de baile y de la fiesta, al principio Mikasa le dijo a Levi que no podía irse porque le ayudaría a Historia a verificar que todo estuviera en orden cuando todos se fueran, pero su amiga, que parecio leer su mente, le dijo que se fuese si gustaba, pues ella se quedaría con Armin, y que luego el mismo la llevaría a casa.

Mikasa entonces accedió a irse y se dirigieron juntos al auto de Levi, quien, le pregunto si se sentía de ánimos como para ir al hotel donde él se quedaba o si quería que la dejara en su apartamento de una vez. Ella le dijo que quería que pasaran al apartamento de el, para charlar como era costumbre ya en ellos, pues no se sentía cansada, este entonces puso marcha al hotel donde se hospedaba.

Llegaron y ambos bajaron del auto, para luego ir directo a la habitación donde Levi se quedaba, este al entrar le ofreció te, el cual ella acepto y comenzaron a hablar sobre la fiesta.

-Todo estuvo muy bien, felicidades—dijo el.

-Gracias, parece que todo dio buenos resultados—respondió ella.

-Eres buena en todo lo que haces—le dijo el azabache.

-No lo creo, soy malísima en varias cosas—le confeso la chica.

-¿Cómo qué?—pregunto el curioso mientras levantaba la ceja.

-Cantar, tratar con las personas fuera de mi ámbito laboral, mostrar mis sentimientos…-comenzaba a decir mientras intentaba recordar más cosas.

\- ¿Tan mal cantas?—pregunto él.

-Solo diré que no me sale bien ni el "Feliz Cumpleaños"—dijo ella en son de broma—Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo cumples años?—pregunto.

-Mañana- respondió el como si fuese lo más casual del mundo.

La chica casi se va de espaldas al oír su respuesta, ella, al nunca ponerle mucha atención a su propio cumpleaños, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar antes por el de Levi, y ahora que sabía que era el día de mañana se sintió verdaderamente avergonzada por no preguntar antes.

-Asi que, cumple el dia de navidad—dijo ella intentando no sonar avergonzada.

-Asi es, pero la verdad no celebro ninguno de los dos—contesto el.

-¿Por qué?—pregunto ella curiosa, ella tampoco celebraba sus cumpleaños hasta que conocio a Armin y a Historia quienes siempre la halaban hacia algún restaurante o sitio que a ella le gustase para celebrar.

-Siempre estuve solo, desde que tengo memoria nadie nunca me ha acompañado para navidad o mi cumpleaños, así que simplemente solo es otro día normal en mi agenda—le confeso, cosa que en parte hizo sentir triste a Mikasa, pues se imaginaba a ese pequeño chico que conoció hace 10 años completamente solo, asi como ella lo paso mucho tiempo.

-¿Y si quisiera celebrarlo contigo mañana, aceptarías?—pregunto ella, mientras el chico solo la vio un poco sorprendido, en verdad le conto eso con tanta naturalidad asi como todas las demás cosas de su vida, pero no esperaba ninguna invitación de parte suya.

-Si—contesto el simplemente, era de pocas palabras, al igual que ella, por lo que no se les hacía extraño esas contestaciones que para los demás pueden catalogarse como frías.

Mikasa sonrió al oír su respuesta y no pudo evitar darle un casto beso en los labios, el cual se terminó convirtiendo en uno más pasional a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Levi por su lado atraía más a Mikasa tomándola por la nuca, no quería separarse de ella, a pesar de que el aire ya estaba comenzando a faltar.

Cuando ya no pudieron con la falta de aire, se separaron mientras un hilillo de saliva todavía unía sus labios, se miraron directamente a los ojos y no pudieron hacer más que volver a besarse con más intensidad que antes; Levi entonces sento a Mikasa en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda descubierta, bajando luego a sus glúteos y piernas, mientras la azabache gemia por lo bajo al sentir las caricias que le otorgaban tanto placer.

Levi al oir los hermoso ruidos salir de la boca de su amada, la tocaba con mas agresividad, hasta que sin poder aguantarse mas, la levanto mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas en su cintura, el destino al que se dirigían era claro: "La habitación del chico".

Al llegar, la deposito con suavidad en su cama y se puso encima suyo, volviendo a su labor de besar y tocar; pero ya sentía como la ropa estorbaba en ambos cuerpos, por lo que se levanto solo un poco para buscar el cierre del vestido de Mikasa, y al hallarlo lo halo fuertemente y con ayuda de ella se deshizo del hermoso pero molesto vestido, ella de inmediato sintió sus mejillas ponerse coloradas, nunca había hecho algo como aquello, y aunque la excitación era la que más presente se encontraba, todavía había un poco de vergüenza en ella por permitir que Levi conociera todo de ella.

-¿Quieres que pare?—pregunto el.

-No—contesto ella firmemente, por lo que el chico comenzó a deshacerse de su camiseta y pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior, al igual que ella.

Comenzó a tocar encima de su ropa interior, ganándose suspiros y gemidos mas fuertes por parte de Mikasa, solo era una diminuta tela la que los separaba ahora, pero Levi necesitaba más, por lo que se deshizo del ambas piezas de su ropa interior dejándola totalmente expuesta; ellas por instinto intento taparse, pero él se lo impidió sosteniendo sus brazos encima de su cabeza, al tiempo que la observaba anonadado, cosa que solo ponía más nerviosa a la azabache.

Levi entonces mordisqueo y beso los pechos de Mikasa y esta solo se retorcia debajo suyo dándole una imagen tan placentera que sin aguantar un minuto mas se deshizo de su propia ropa interior y se posiciono cerca de la entrada de esta.

-Dolerá un poco—dijo el a sabiendas de que la chica era virgen, no era como que el tuviera tampoco experiencia, pues aunque pareciera increíble, nunca le quedo tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en intimar con cualquier mujer por todas sus responsabilidades y traumas.

-Solo hazlo—contesto ella con un tono de voz que no hizo más que incitarlo a entrar de una buena vez.

Comenzo a adentrarse en ella y empezó a oir los débiles quejidos que salían de la boca de Mikasa, quejidos que se hicieron mucho mas fuertes cuando la penetro completamente. Estuvo unos instantes quieto, sin moverse en lo absoluto esperando a que ella se acostumbrase a el, pero era bastante difícil cuando lo único que quería era entrar y salir de ella fuertemente.

Mikasa comenzó a mover su cintura y Levi también comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, primero lento, pero rápidamente cambio sus estocadas por unas más fuertes y veloces, que hacían que la azabache sintiera una mezcla de dolor y placer bastante agudo, pero el dolor se fue disminuyendo a medida que la excitación aumentaba.

Levi sentía que tocaria el cielo, ella era tan estrecha que todas las sensaciones se incrementaran mucho mas, era tan placentero que quiso que eso nunca acabara; pero luego de pasado bastante tiempo Levi comenzó a sentir como estaba cerca el fin, por lo que dio estocadas todavía mas profundas hasta que sintió todo su liquido derramarse dentro de ella, quien termino al sentir como Levi la llenaba.

Sudoroso y sin mucha fuerza, Levi se recostó a su lado, y la atrajo hacia si, sin decir nada, solo oyendo la respiración acompasándose de ambos.

-Pense que odiarías estar cerca de mi cuando estoy asi de sudorosa—comento Mikasa.

-Tsk, ni lo menciones—contesto el azabache ganándose una risa de parte de Mikasa.

-Lo que paso..—intentaba hallar las palabras para describirlo, pero Levi se le adelanto.

-Fue excelente—dijo el y ella asintió mientras se acomodaba en su pecho y el cansancio se hacia presente.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se quedaran profundamente dormidos, felices de lo que acababa de pasar entre esas 4 paredes.


	11. Cap 11

**Bueno, bueno, merezco la horca lo se, (ok no porque si no se quedarían con la intriga de que paso 7U7) PERDON POR LA TARDANZA no tengo excusas pero espero sepan que los amo muchísimo y espero que sigan leyendo este fic.**

 **No importan cuanto tarde, este fin TENDRA FINAL y no quedara a medio camino.**

 **Besos y mucho amor, Asile-chan**

A la mañana siguiente, Mikasa se despertaba de a poco por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, le costó adaptarse al principio y paso un par de segundos para darse cuenta de donde estaba; recordó todo lo pasado la noche anterior y se ruborizo al notar que solo traía puesta la camisa del azabache, quien, al mirar más alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba recostado a su lado, boca abajo y con una de sus manos rodeando su cintura, cosa que no noto de inmediato ya que no era un contacto pesado, por el contrario, se sentía realmente cómoda en su posición actual.

Se quedó admirándole por varios minutos, parecía sumamente guapo con los cabellos desordenados y la respiración acompasada que le hacía ver a su vez tranquilo. Recordó que justamente era ya Navidad y además su amado estaba cumpliendo años, por lo que para comenzar con la promesa que le hizo de celebrar con él, se decidió ir a la cocina a cocinar algo para que desayunasen; pero cuando se iba a levantar, sintió que el agarre del brazo pelinegro en su cintura se hizo más fuerte.

-Todavía es temprano para que te levantes—dijo soñoliento Levi.

-Feliz cumpleaños, y feliz navidad dormilón—dijo ella dándole un beso, y recostándose de nuevo.

-Ahora que te tengo si son felices—dijo el viéndola a los ojos, cosa que logro ruborizarla un poco.

-Eres todo un galán—contesto la chica en son de broma al tiempo que metía su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del chico, para ocultar su ruborizada cara.

-No es lo único en lo que soy bueno—contesto el chico con un tono seductor, sacando a la chica de su escondite para besarla de nuevo, sus labios eran sin duda lo más dulce que había probado en su vida, por lo que incluso si la besaba todo el día nunca se cansaría.

Pasaron de besos a caricias, de caricias a algo más caliente, hasta que terminaron haciéndolo de nuevo; el azabache, al acabar recordaba como la cuatro ojos de Hanji siempre solía molestarle para que consiguiera novia, alegando que no sabía que era bueno en la vida si no había probado dormir y despertar con la persona que se amaba, y aunque en ese momento solo lograba molestarse por la insistencia de su amiga para meterse en su vida, ahora se daba cuenta que la loca no siempre decía estupideces.

-Tenemos que ir a un lugar—dijo Mikasa al tiempo que se levantaba y buscaba su ropa—pero antes creo que tendría que pasar por ropa limpia.

-¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto Levi.

-En este momento, a mi apartamento, después, es una sorpresa—fue la respuesta de la chica, por lo que él solo se limitó a seguirla.

Pasaron al apartamento de la chica, esta se cambió rápidamente, pero no por eso dejo de verse guapa, o al menos eso es lo que le parecía a Levi. Luego le dio la dirección de un café, donde fueron a desayunar; debía de admitir que era un lugar buenísimo, donde tanto la comida como el café era de primera calidad. Luego la chica lo arrastro hasta el museo de Shinganisa, en el cual había una exposición de música clásica, cosa que le sorprendió al chico, pues por ser navidad, no se imaginaba que el lugar estuviera siquiera abierto; Mikasa como si hubiese leído su mente, le explico:

-El museo crea exposiciones especiales para las festividades de diciembre, ya que muchas personas disfrutan venir con su familia o amigos a verlas durante el día, y ya en la noche cada quien celebra con los suyos.—le comentaba y el chico quedo conforme con la respuesta. Luego de eso se adentraron al museo, donde habían muchísimas partituras y hasta instrumentos originales de los mejores músicos de la historia: Van gogh, Beethoven, Bach, entre muchos otros. Se pasaron admirando y haciendo uno que otro comentario sobre la vida y u obra de dichos músicos, dándose cuenta que también tenían bastantes gustos similares en cuanto a música.

Pasaron un par de horas más hasta que vieron toda la exposición, luego la chica lo llevo a otro lado de la ciudad, esta vez a un restaurante italiano para ir a almorzar, de nuevo a Levi le sorprendió que la chica acertara tan bien en cuanto a sus gustos, cosa que le hizo saber, ganándose una respuesta que lo hizo no menos que ruborizarse:

-Siento que te he conocido de toda la vida, además, me hace feliz pensar en que puedo hacerte sonreir—dijo sinceramente ella, mientras a él le palpitaba el corazón violentamente, en su vida nunca se había sentido tan importante para alguien, y lo que era mejor, era un sentimiento correspondido por su parte.

El resto del almuerzo paso tranquilamente, pero con un ambiente romántico entre la pareja, cosa que se notaba a leguas, pues la sonrisa ladina de Levi y los ojos brillantes de ella hablaban por si solos.

Al terminar, Mikasa tenía una última sorpresa preparada, fueron hacia el parque en el centro de la ciudad, el cual era bastante grande y poseía un camino bastante peculiar llamado " Hana to Kokoro "(Flores del Corazón) esto era debido a una leyenda que rondaba entre los habitantes de Shinganisa, en el cual se decía que si una pareja entraba en él, estos estarían juntos toda la vida. Pero este lugar tenía una curiosidad más interesante, y era que el camino no tenía ningún cartel o señal con inicio o fin, sino que simplemente se decía que para saber si se estaban por el camino correcto, se debía ver alrededor si se encontraban unas pequeñas flores rojas que al florecer copiaban la forma de un corazón, las cuales, por alguno razón que nadie entiende, solo florecían en ese lugar y durante todas las épocas del año, y en ninguna parte más de Shinganiza. Mikasa se dio cuenta de este dato desde sus años de universidad, debido a que era el tema popular entre sus compañeros para celebrar el día del amor, pero a ella nunca le había interesado realmente, no hasta que conoció a Levi.

Comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, hablando de una que otra cosa, mientras tomaban sus manos y se sentían como un par de adolescentes en su primera cita. De pronto, Levi bajo la mirada y logro ver unas flores verdaderamente peculiares, en forma de corazón, por lo que decidió mostrarle a Mikasa, esta al verlas no logro ocultar su cara de felicidad, aunque no creía en supersticiones, el saber que encontró el camino junto a Levi la hacía sumamente feliz, quería creer que podían seguir juntos a pesar de que sus vidas se encontraran separadas por miles de kilómetros, necesitaba creer en lo paranormal y no le importaba parecer una loca. Le conto a Levi sobre la leyenda y a este se le hizo un detalle romántico, el corazón se le aceleraba al seguir dándose cuenta del amor que la mocosa sentía por él, tanto como para intentar encontrar ese camino junto a él, cosa que lograron, incluso cuando ninguno de los dos eran muy creyentes de nada.

Llegaron al final del camino, y mientras se dirigían al auto, el azabache decidió hablar:

-Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños—dijo sinceramente al momento que la abrazaba—nunca imagine ser tan feliz.

-Gracias a ti por estar a mi lado—contesto ella devolviendo el abrazo.

Se separaron y felizmente se fueron a casa, con el que sería hasta el momento el mejor y primer cumpleaños y navidad que pasaban juntos.


	12. Cap 12

**Vengo de nuevo chic s! capitulo seguidos para consentirlos n.n espero les guste, ya vamos entrando al verdadero problema.**

 **Besos y mucho Love este domingo, Asile-chan**

 **Cena Navideña (24 de Diciembre)**

 **EREN**

Genial!, además de tener que asistir a esa estúpida cena de beneficencia Navideña ahora tenía que aguantarse el espectáculo de ver a Mikasa bailando con ese hombre, pero no era solo ese detalle el que le molestaba, sino que, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de vencerlo, pues si intentaba hacer una mala jugada su trabajo y reputación estarían por el suelo.

Su enojo crecía cuando veía la felicidad en ambos, le causaban nauseas literalmente, por lo que decidió irse de la fiesta, de todas formas, ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer: Llegar, hacerle cara buena a los inversores y conocidos de su difunto padre y actuar como si todo ese circo le importase.

Se levantó y se despidió de las personas con las que compartía la mesa, alegando que tenía un proyecto cercano que preparar, si le creyeron o no, la verdad no le importaba, el cumplía con seguir las normas de ética de esa farsa que era vivir en la alta sociedad como un arquitecto y heredero.

De camino a su coche se encontró con Annie; Ah! Lo que le faltaba para terminar de arruinar su noche, ya no tenía asuntos pendientes con ella, además que de por si nunca le había agradado su forma de ser, creyendo que todo el mundo es su maldito esclavo.

-Eren, justo a quien buscaba—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa ladina.

-No molestes, que no estoy de humor—contesto el castaño molesto.

-¿También te arruino la noche ver a los dos tortolos?—pregunto la chica, aunque sabía que la respuesta era más que obvia.

-Aun si es así, nada tiene que ver contigo—contesto tosco, no necesitaba que le siguieran recordando aquella escena.

-Es ahí donde te equivocas,-decía mientras se acercaba a él y tocaba su hombro—es algo que me interesa, pero más que eso, es algo que podemos cambiar si trabajamos juntos—hablaba y lo miraba directamente.

-No creo que puedas hacer mucho—contesto Eren— Y si tienes ya algo entre manos solo consíguete a alguien más para hacerla de tu peón.

-No te veo como peón—decía la chica cerca del oído del castaño—además, eres el único cercano al plan que tiene el deseo de ver caer a Levi, ¿No es así?—preguntaba la rubia y la mente de Eren estaba intentando procesar todo, por un lado, debía admitir que odiaba al tipo por hacerlo sentir tan inferior y por lograr en semanas lo que el no logro en años, pero por otro lado el trabajo del hombre era excepcional, además de que tenía planes y soluciones por si las cosas no funcionaban a la primera, aunque casi nunca hacían uso de ellos. ¿Estaría dispuesto a quitarlo de un plan tan importante como lo era la nueva ala del hospital solo por su egoísmo? rio en sus adentros, estaría dispuesto a eso y a más con tal de tener una oportunidad con Mikasa y arruinarle un poco la vida al tipo ese.

-Bien, lo hare—contesto y recibió una sonrisa de la rubia que ahora lo miraba de frente—dime que tengo que hacer—pregunto, ya luego buscaría la forma de hacer caer a Annie también, no confiaba en absoluto en ella, pero si le servía para lograr sus objetivos la utilizaría tanto como pudiera.

Escucho atentamente todo el plan de Annie y lo que tendría que hacer, no era exactamente complicado de llevar a cabo, pero si traería consecuencias graves. Todo se trataba de encubrir su acto y culpar a Levi de todo.

 **Navidad (25 de Diciembre)**

No se le imagino días atrás que su día libre tendría que ocuparlo para llevar a cabo el plan para acabar con la reputación de Levi, pero era una oportunidad que no volvería a presentarse tan fácilmente, por lo que fue directo al Hospital, entro por la parte trasera y le pidió al guarda que no dijera nada, alegando que se le habían olvidado planos importantes en su oficina; para asegurarse de que no hablara le dejo un buen "regalo navideño" para pagar sus "Molestias".

Entro directamente a la oficina de Levi, la cual estaba enllavada, pero un par de trucos que aprendió durante su época de fiestero descontrolado cuando estaba en la universidad le sirvieron para abrir la cerradura, luego fue directo a su ordenador y metió la memoria USB que Annie le dio esa misma mañana para lograr pasar la seguridad de su computador, Levi sin duda era bastante precavido, pero no lo suficiente como para imposibilitare a Eren la tarea.

Busco su correo y envió lo que tenía que enviar a un contacto que anteriormente la rubio le dijo, el cual era el de un conocido arquitecto francés rival del azabache, quien de alguna forma conocía a la rubia y le ayudaría a llevar a cabo el plan.

Termino su tarea y dejo todo en orden, para que su presencia no fuese notada el día siguiente por Levi cuando volviera a su oficina.

Salió del hospital de la misma forma en la que entro, seguro que su parte del plan había salido bien y que solo era cuestión de que la primera pieza del domino callera para que todo se le desmoronara al azabache.


	13. Cap 13

**Amores de mi vida, aca viene Asile-chan con nuevo cap, yo se que los he hecho esperar mucho y es que tenia un bloqueo de escritora terrible y no quiero entregarles un mal trabajo, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews.**

 **Besos y abrazos, Asile-chan**

 **A leer!**

Los días de las festividades de diciembre pasaron volando y dieron la bienvenida a un nuevo año, en el que todos esperaban que los planes que llevaban arrastrando terminasen de manera satisfactoria.

La nueva ala del hospital iba según lo planeado y esto era algo que especialmente hacia muy feliz a Armin, agradeciendo enormemente todas las aportaciones que Levi había hecho para ayudar a que todo saliera de la mejor manera posible. Además de su buen desempeño en el trabajo, al rubio le gustaba ver como Levi también logro mostrarles otra cara de Mikasa, pues no había que ser amigos de años de la azabache para darse cuenta de los cambios que había tenido desde que Levi entro en su vida. Le causaba gracia como a veces iba al hospital en su tiempo libre o por cuestiones de trabajo, pero al ver al azabache siempre una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro aparecía. Le agradaba verla feliz, se lo merecía enormemente.

Por su lado, Historia también estaba feliz por ver a su amiga enamorada al fin, y debía de admitir que no había podido elegir mejor hombre, pues si bien el azabache tenía un carácter de cuidado, era muy bueno en lo que hacía, tenía mucha inteligencia y aun con lo poco que había tratado con él, podía notar que era una buena persona, además sabía que Mikasa era muy sabia en las decisiones que tomaba y su relación sentimental no era la excepción.

Todo parecía marchar bien, demasiado bien tal vez, pero tanto la pareja de azabaches como los rubios gemelos estaban demasiado concentrados en sus trabajos para notarlo o preocuparse. Pero por desgracia, la vida no es así de feliz siempre, y todos lo recordarían más pronto de lo que pensaron.

.

.

.

POV LEVI

 _Ding Ding Ding…_ sonaba la alarma que me avisaba que era momento de ir a trabajar, me levante y comencé con mi rutina diaria: ducharme, vestirme, comer algo ligero y salir del apartamento, a veces tenía la suerte de comenzar el día encontrándome con la mocosa para desayunar, pero ahora que ella esta tras un caso grande de corrupción no tenía mucho tiempo entre semana y solo aprovechábamos momentos de la tarde o noche en los que iba a cambiarse y a medio comer para estar juntos.

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí de inmediato al hospital, no quedaba ni cerca ni lejos de donde me estaba quedando durante mi estadía en shinganisa, era simplemente una distancia media. De repente en el camino me puse a pensar que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para que el ala del hospital fuera completada, por lo que dentro de poco no tendría razón aparente para seguir dejando de lado mis obligaciones en Francia. Kenny simplemente no aceptaría que me quede en el extranjero por Mikasa, y tampoco puedo obligarle a ir a vivir conmigo allá, pues su vida prácticamente está hecha y completa en este lugar; tiene amigos, un buen trabajo y un buen lugar donde vivir; para ella que al igual que yo fue tan desafortunada de pequeña, hacer que renuncie a todo me resulta imposible de pedir; sería como volver a comenzar de cero nuevamente en su vida, dejando atrás las cosas que ama. Ah! Realmente me vuelve loco no saber qué hacer, usualmente mantengo todo en orden en mi vida, y si algo no funciona tengo cientos de planes respaldándome, pero lo que respecta a mi relación con la mocosa todo me resulta inesperadamente complicado de pensar en forma coherente, porque son mis emociones las que dominan mis decisiones, y no mi cerebro.

Tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento llegue al estacionamiento exterior del hospital, es una suerte que mi cerebro pueda conducir y soñar despierto al mismo tiempo, si no quien sabe que accidente pude haber causado.

No sé si era porque usualmente solo entro en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio que nunca había notado lo lleno y abarrotado que el exterior mantiene; pero al ver más detenidamente me di cuenta que la mayoría de personas que se encontraban en el lugar eran periodistas, esto lo note porque algunos de ellos los había visto en la misma editorial que la mocosa, además de que andaban cargando cámaras, grabadoras y algunos hasta los uniformes de otras editoriales o cadenas televisivas.

Me pregunte qué habría pasado, pues si bien el proyecto ha recibido mucha atención de los medios, simplemente el número de personas presentes hoy sobrepasaba por mucho el de semanas anteriores. Decidí que lo más sensato sería evitarlos para no caer presa de sus interminables preguntar e ir adentro a ver que puede decirme Armin sobre el alboroto.

Pero parece que la suerte no estaba de mi lado, pues al momento de mover mi auto en dirección a la entrada trasera del hospital un grupo de ellos me vislumbro y fue tras mi auto. No tuve más opción que acelerar, pero otro grupo se puso frente al coche de un momento a otro, causando que frenara abruptamente para evitar atropellar a alguien y lograron encerrarme. No tardo ni medio segundo que todas las ventanas de mi auto fueran tapadas por los cuerpos de los periodistas que comenzaron a intentar hacer que saliera.

-Señor Rivaille, ¿Es verdad que cometió Fraude? - oi decir a una periodista.

-Cuéntenos ingeniero, ¿las pruebas que encontraron del fraude son verídicas?—dijo otro y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de a que se referían ¿Fraude? ¿Yo?, simplemente no podía procesar de que carajos estaban hablando.

-Déjennos pasar!—decían varios oficiales del hospital al tiempo que hacían a un lado a todos los periodistas y reporteros—No dude y conduzca usted ya sabe dónde— me dijo uno a través de la ventana, se refería a la entrada oculta de personal del hospital, estaba en el jardín y se había creado justamente para que cuando hubieran demasiadas personas en la puerta principal o incluso en la puerta trasera, lográramos pasar sin problemas.

Deje mi auto estacionado a varios metros del jardín, donde un interno ofreció a estacionarlo por mí en algún lugar fuera del alcance de los medios de comunicación, le di las llaves y entre sin que nadie lo notara. Ya adentro fui directo a la oficina de Armin, ni siquiera toque pues el repentinamente abrió como si me estuviese esperando. Pero para mi sorpresa, Mikasa, e Historia estaban con él.

\- Levi! ¿Acaso no leíste mis mensajes o escuchaste mis llamadas?—dijo la mocosa bastante preocupada, logrando que me tensara, pues era raro verla en ese estado.-Te hemos llamado durante toda la mañana—me decía, al momento saque mi celular y vi que estaba apagado, parece que se descargó luego que la alarma sonara en la mañana.

-Lo siento, parece que se apagó sin saberlo, ¿Pero qué demonios es este alboroto?—pregunte.

-Parece que has sido acusado de Fraude, por dar información privada de nuestro proyecto a un colega en Francia—me respondió Armin preocupado igualmente y aun así me sentía como un estúpido por no lograr captar todo.

-¿Cómo que fraude? Yo nunca he hecho nada de eso—dije todavía sorprendido por lo recién descubierto, no sabía de donde habían sacado tales ideas, simplemente estaba en shock por lo que acababa de oir.

-Sabemos que no serias capaz de hacerlo—volvió a hablar Mikasa.

-Pero parece que se filtró información desde tu computadora a un arquitecto francés que en medio de una borrachera lo divulgo a los medios por las redes sociales, alegando que tú se lo habías enviado con la condición de un alto porcentaje de ganancia y amenazándole con que si no cumplía botarías toda su empresa con tu poder. En estos momentos está detenido, pero al parecer la peor parte te la llevas tu.—dijo Armin al tiempo que yo simplemente me mantenía de pie intentando procesarlo todo—como dijo Mikasa, sabemos que no lo hiciste— en ese momento se acercó a mi para tocar mi hombro en forma de apoyo—pero ahora lo más importante es demostrarle o todos los demás tu inocencia.

-Pero tendrá que estar en detención durante un tiempo y eso no es justo—decía Mikasa mientras sus puños cerrados se apretaban cada vez más—

-Probaremos su inocencia, tranquilízate—hablo Historia intentando calmar a la mocosa, pero esta parecía estar igual o peor que yo, sin tener ni la más remota idea de cómo de un momento a otro la paz había vuelto a irse de nuestras manos y tal catástrofe había empezado.

-Primero, ¿quién es el idiota que dice que le pase información confidencial? –dije intentando esclarecer las cosas, con tantos reporteros fuera y la policía que de seguro no tardaría en llegar, no tenía tiempo para perder derrumbándome.

-Su nombre es….—decía Mikasa intentando recordar el nombre, pues de seguro por la impresión del momento su mente no era la mas clara.


End file.
